tokyo mew mew truth or torture season two!
by Fangirlgonesupernova
Summary: back and ready for action! its a game of truth or dare, send in your reviews and dares (via PM, or I'll be in trouble) keep it under a T rating, although gore is alright.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: WELCOME BACK TO TOT PART TWO!**

**Nick: you talk too loud.**

**Me: well I bet you all didn't see that coming!**

**Moon: I think the reveal of Torch being the lady talking to Tsuki and Angel might have cleared some stuff up. **

**Me: yeah, and it was fun. So, I'd like to show off the starting hostesses and hosts, first up, Nick and Moon!**

**Nick: hey -_-**

**Moon: hi!**

**Me: secondly, we have Jay and Dutch!**

**Jay: HI!**

**Dutch; sup people!**

**Me: and last but not least, the future duo Tsuki and Angel!**

**Angel: H-hi…**

**Tsuki: Hey! *glomps Angel* **

**Me: it's been a while, so roll film!**

_**Season two chapter one; **_

**Welcome back!**

"B-but you're dead!" Taruto says.

"Do I look dead to you?" She asks, poking Taruto. The door opens and a guy with Jet black hair in a ponytail and Bright blue eyes with a white shirt and blue jeans walks through the door carrying groceries.

"We're back Nadia, we got your list, it took us nearly an hour!" He says. A guy with green and silver hair and a baggy black shirt with a green smiley face and black skinny jeans walks in behind him.

"These bags are so heavy!" The boy complains.

"They're not that heavy Chess!" A guy with read hair, a skintight black shirt showing off his muscles, purple eyes, and brown pants walks through the door holding double the amount of bags chess and the other boy were carrying.

"Not everyone can bench press two hundred pounds," a boy with tan hair, black eyes wearing a yellow shirt and baggy green pants says.

"Who are they?" Lettuce asks.

"Oh, you never officially met the knights! This is Tao, Chess, Gale, and Gomi, in the order they walked in," Torch says, "They're going to be my co-hosts."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Lettuce says bowing.

"Nice to meet you too!" Chess says, bowing with an arm behind his back, one foot in front, and an arm in front of him.

"Y-you're the one who killed blue knight!" Lettuce says, pointing to Tao.

"Yep, as painfully and slowly as possible," Tao says, grinning and moving his hands, shsowing claws, making lettuce freak out and pass out. "didnt mean to make her pass out..."

"Why would you do that?" Kish asks.

"Because he hurt Nadia and it's our job to protect her," Tao says.

"And who is Nadia?" Ichigo asks, taking Sakura back from Lettuce. Torch is randomly holding Tsuki.

"Such a cute little baby!" Torch says.

"Uh… Torch, why are you holding Tsuki?" Zakuro asks.

"Because I wanted to," Torch says.

"Okay…" Ichigo says.

"Nadia, or 'Torch' as you insist on being called, you need to wrap things up," Tao says.

"Well, YOU ALL KNOW THE DRILL! SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS AND SAY IF YOU WANT TO JOIN IN!" Torch says, "Buh bye!"

**Me; send in your reviews, see you later! oh, and I decided Kish and Ichigo named Sakura after Ichigo's mom (that's her name right?) and mikeru is my favorite guy from mermaid melody (he's the angel with long green hair in mermaid melody pitchi pitchi pitch. I think thats the name anyways.) so, i leave you with this whale! o_o**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fan girl; welcome to the second chapter of the second season of Tokyo mew mew truth or torture!**

**Moon: Welcome! **

**Nick: are you going to do this every time?**

**Fan girl; last time. Tsuki, Jay, Angel, Dutch, where are you?**

**Dutch: me and Jay are kick-boxing. **

**Tsuki: *taking a nap***

**Angel: lazy cousin… get up… *pokes Tsuki with a stick* *they're both in a tree***

**Me: uh… hm… I know! MASAYA! GET YOUR TREE-HUGGING BOY-KISSING YELLA BELLY KEISTER OUT HERE!**

**Masaya: yes? **

**Me: Disclaimer. Now**

**Masaya: fine, the authoress right here owns nothing. **

**Me: thank you now get out here ya yella belly. **

**Nick: I don't understand southern talk.**

**Me: well I intend on using my southerness, ROLL FILM!**

_**Chapter 2;**_

**Now, to reveal the setting**

Taruto: Cool!

Pudding: look! A pond Na no Da! *She points to a small lake*

Torch: welcome to the knight's hangout. *she's guiding the cast around the house's so called yard*

*the house they were previously in is huge, on side of hill, its walls in the front are made of glass, the rest of the house is a metallic black metalloid. The house is supported by white metal beams, abstract in design, with a spiral staircase encased in shatterproof glass with a black door at the base of the stairs. There are trees and plants and berries everywhere, at the base of the house there is a small platform raised off the ground with a black truck, two motorcycles, both black, one with a white data design and one with a dark blue spiral design. There is a panel a bit away from the platform. A path has been beaten to the lake, which has a rope swing on a nearby tree. Another path has the tire marks from two motorcycles and a car. Other paths, mostly made of dirt, three made of stone, lead out into the forest. Torch is leading the group around, pointing out landmarks they can use to find their way back if they get lost. The knights walk in front of her, having their own discussion about someone named 'ace', another person named 'snively' and the best ways to deal with perverts.*

Zakuro: hey, I don't mean to interrupt, but where are we?

Torch: Dremir of course! That up there is Tao's house, Chess's house is about twenty yards and a bridge away from here, Gale's house is on a cliff, Gomi's house is on the shore, and their combined house is near the mountain, the shore, and within an hours walk from all of their houses.

Mint: so they live here?

Gale: Not all the time, but this is our wicked awesome hideout Tao found!

Chess; yeah! We were all walking and he walks over to the side, pushes some leaves out of the way, and it's all BOOM! Hideout!

Pudding: cool! So you found this place Na no Da? *pudding runs up to Tao*

Tao; yeah… it was by accident.

Chess; yeah, but it was still cool! You know, I know someone who you would be great friends with Pudding-Chan!  
>Pudding: really Na no Da?<p>

Chess: *nods* yeah its- *Tao clamps his hand down on Chess's mouth*

Tao; Chess, we are not to introduce any more Dremirians, remember? And must you use Japanese honorifics? You aren't Japanese! *him and chess get into an argument, there's a lot of yelling, and things start being thrown*

Torch: *sighs and walks around them* they'll stop arguing when they're tired, or when one of them gets hungry and Tao decides to make us all lunch. Let's go back inside. *she opens the door with a ring on her finger* *they walk upstairs, coming up to the living room where they all sit down* now, for the fun part! *she focuses her energy, blue swirls trail down her arms, it flows from her fingertips, making a portal from which Masaya falls, straight down on his neck, snapping it* *she begins laughing maniacally*

Tsuki: *wipes tears away from her eyes from laughing too hard* that's always funny!

Angel: *giggling* too bad blue knight is dead, it would be fun to watch him do this.

Aokara: he's dead?

Torch: *nods, reviving Masaya*

Masaya; ugh… my mouth tastes like burnt toast… wait, I KNOW THAT TASTE! *leaps up from the ground* STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU PSYCHO! *points at Torch*

Torch: *phone rings, the chorus from #1 radio $ingle by psychostick starts playing* *she answers it* Hey Tao! Why are you calling me? *she pauses* I don't know, let me ask them, hey, did any of you take Tao and Chess's keys?

Pudding: was it these? *holds up two key rings, one with a chess piece, another with a lanyard*

Torch: yeah. *talking back into the phone* you left them on the table, *another one of the transparent green screens appears like from before* *she presses a button and a door is heard opening* alright, the first review is from Tsuki;

**Tsuki: Yeah, part two is here, and I'll try to review for every single chapter, unlike part one**

**Kuro: Its your fault for not doing your homework**

**Tsuki: I know, anyway, time for dares, and truths, mostly truths**

**Ichigo: How are the babies Doing? Have they started talking yet?**

**Everyone else: How are you all?**

**Nilla: In the previous Tot, I'll admit, what you did took courage, you see, every time the Blue Knight kept on doing "fan service" I was also starting to fall as well, but I came to my senses**

**Kuro: I have a dare, put me in and let me kill Blue Knight**

**Tsuki: E-heh *Picks up Baby!Tsuki* Awe, I just love babies, so cute, all I have for now, this is awesome, please continue**

Torch: well, Tsuki, you're already here and none of the other what, twenty hostesses, reviewed besides Angel and the two others didn't want to be in… *sad* *jumps up with a fist in the air* OH WELL! I'LL DO IT ANYWAYS! First truth is for Ichigo; Ichigo, how are the children? Have they begun talking?

Ichigo; they're good, they're personalities are already showing, Mikeru is happy, Sakura is a bit of a cry baby, and Tsuki, is very loud. And they're only two weeks old.

Angel: just like this Tsuki! *pokes Tsuki*

Tsuki: what was that Angel?

Angel: nothing! *whips head other direction*

Torch: ah, cousin rivalry.

Kish: *holding Sakura* they're cousins.

Torch; yeah, and Nilla hasn't reviewed yet.

Dutch; wait, there's a new review, *her transparent screen is purple*

Torch: it's a flame, ignore it.

Dutch: okay.

Torch: let's continue.

Tsuki: so, how is everyone?

Aokara: I'm good!

Mint; my dad isn't happy about me being engaged, but my mom is going to help me plan the wedding.

Kish: me and Ichigo got married the week after we got back, apparently there was a squad of something called the 'wedding ninjas' who were hired- you hired them didn't you?

Torch: that was us! What about you all?

Lettuce; I'm good.

Ryou; the café was really messy

Torch: well that- OH MY GOSH HOW COULD I FORGET ONE OF THE COOLEST PEOPLE! *Energy flashes out of her hand at lightning speed, Keiichiro lands gently on his feet*

Keiichiro: hi, I'm doing fine by the way.

Torch: how-

Keiichiro; I followed you on fan fiction.

Torch: *death aura* YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!

Keiichiro: I'm sorry! I liked the stories, though they all were romance…

Torch: it's fun to write. Now, finish up cast!

Pudding: pudding is doing good Na no Da! And Taru-Taru is too, although he suffered some 'mental trauma', at least that's what Pai onii-san said…

Taruto: I did not! I'm perfectly fine!

Pai: I'm fine.

Zakuro: I'm good, a little tired from filming the music video though.  
>Torch; Nilla isn't here, she's resting, I kind of beat her up real bad... onto the next- oh yeah. blue knight is dead… but welcome Kuro! *teleports in Kuro* (uh… is it a girl or boy?)<p>

Kuro: yo!

Tsuki: hi!

Kuro: hey! *sits next to Tsuki*

Torch: this chapter is moving slowly… we're missing something… I KNOW! *a DDR machine appears* DANCE WITH MEH JAY! *extends hand, he does a back flip onto the machine*

Jay: it's on! *they begin dancing to kissy kissy* Okay! The next review is from Angel!

**Well, I could go back to my own time and get the grounding of a life time, OR I could stay here for a while and delay the unavoidable. I pick the second option! So since I'll be here for a while, it's time for some dares and truths!**

**Anyone: Where's Masaya? It's not as fun without him or Blue Knight to constantly tor- I mean dare.**

**Torch: Um, shouldn't the two Tsukis cause some sort of time/space issue?**

**Keiichiro: Bake a victory cake please! A chocolate one since chocolate cake is my favorite! Oh, and purple colored frosting so it's like my parents' wedding cake!**

**Deep Blue: So how did Mint's parents take the news that you're a former villain who tried to destroy the Earth but are now a good guy?**

**That's all for now, since I need to go run around from all of the sugar I had earlier. SUGAR RUSHES ARE FUN! *runs off to burn off energy***

Torch: he's right here! *She tied Masaya to the roof and is whacking him with sticks with nails on one side*

Gale: since when is she this crazy?

Gomi: I'm surprised you never noticed gale, you try to spend more time with her than us.

Chess; I'm not, you try to see her as a damsel in distress.

Gale: what thoughts has Tao implanted on your brain?

Chess: hey! He did not implant ideas on my brain, you're just jealous that we understand Torch better than you!

Gale: I AM NOT NOR WILL I EVER BE JEALOUS OF THAT ANNOYING KNOW IT ALL A- *Tao whacks him in the back of the head with a wooden baseball bat, sending him flying against the wall*

Tao: NO CURSING!

Torch: thank you Tao! *face has blood splatter on it*

Tao: here, use this to get the blood off of your face *Hands her washcloth*

Torch: *takes washcloth and scrubs face really hard* okay! Next up, *clamps hand over Angels mouth* *hissing* stop giving away my plotline.

Gale: so according to you, I should have a healthy fear of Torch?  
>Tao: Nadia is as crazy as chess in his dark form and me in my blood form.<p>

Gale: no one is as crazy as you in your blood form.

Chess: Blood queen.

Gale: okay, let me rephrase that; no one is as crazy as Tao in his blood form except for dark chess and his crazy grandmother who goes into people's minds and killed innocent civilians and is an evil villain intent on ruling the wo-

Tao: WE GET IT! MY GREAT-GREAT- I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MANY GREATS GRANDMA IS INSANE! *his eyes flash red and he gives gale a glare that could break solid stone*

Gale: sorry!

Chess: *turns to cast* *gomi turns as well* I apologize for them…

Kish: do they fight often?

Gomi: *laughs* let's put it this way, Tao has a cat, Gale has a dog.

Zakuro: Then why are they on the same team?

Tao: *suddenly turns around, eyes back to being blue* Because, Zakuro, these three can't cook and if I wasn't around Chess might wind up with his arm in a cast because he pissed Gale off, because seriously, Gale has no remorse for hurting teammates.

Zakuro: how did you know my name?

Pudding: so you're like his big brother or something? That's sweet Na no Da!

Tao: *death aura* I know because Nadia told me and no, I am not. I am not sweet! I only protect him because he wouldn't hurt gale, gomi, or me even if we were going to kill him unless he was dark or if he was sparring with us. *he flicks Chess's ear*

Ryou: so because he's weak?

Tao: *looks at him like he's crazy* Chess isnt weak, watch *throws a solid brick at chess out of no where*

Chess; AH! *roundhouse kicks it, breaking it half and sending it flying through the window* oops… sorry Tao…

Tao: it's fine, watch, *points to window, which fixes itself* see?

Lettuce: hey! The other house's windows did that too! How does it do that?

Tao: magic pixies. *does the imagination motion*

Pai; do you take pride in being as annoying as possible?

Tao: it's fun.

Gale: You're such an a- *torch punches him*

Torch: NO CURSING OR I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO FAAH!

Gale: and what would I do there?

Torch; go on a date with Samantha.

Gale: I won't curse!

Torch: good. *Takes foot off of Gale's head and claps hands together* lets continue!

Dutch: what's so bad about Samantha?

Tao; she's spoiled little rich child, she thought she was going to be the next phoenix queen, and she takes credit for everything.

*the Dremirians stare at him*

Tao: I was watching over Nadia one day when I got bored.

Torch: continuing… Keiichiro! Can you make us a cake with purple and black frosting?

Keiichiro: okay Torch! *goes to make cake*

Tao: *punches wall and a rack with soda hanging off of it extends, he takes a root beer and opens it* Ten bucks says that guy's favorite color is pink.

Gale: you're on, but I say he's gay. *takes soda*

Chess; hey! I like making cakes! I'll go help him! *goes to help*

Gomi: Wasn't that your bet with me when we met Chess?

Gale: Yep.  
>Lettuce: you mean that guy isn't gay? *everyone stares* what?<p>

Pai: agreed, he isn't gay?

Tao; *chuckles* as far as I know nope.

Tart: *upside down on the couch* so what, you're gay? *he gets punted into the wall*

Tao; *standing with foot extended* absolutely not.

Torch: *giggles* Tao, can you make sure that Chess doesn't blow anything up please?

Tao: sure, *goes to help*

Torch: you two thought Chess was gay?

Gale: hey! He's too cheery!

Torch: *rolls eyes* anyways, how did telling Mint's parents go deep blue?

Deep blue: they called security. Then Mint transformed, and then I had to calm them and her down. Then when I finally got them calmed down enough to talk her mom and brother became okay with it, but her dad pretty much hates my stinking guts… so, I'm probably going to be yelled at a lot in the future…

Mint: don't worry; my mom will probably manage to make him shut up. *hugs his arm*

Aokara: Still… *depressed*

Torch: Everyone is to avoid this topic from now on. Let's see, that's all from Angel.

Jay; the next review is from flower;

**hello what ya doing * no respond* oh well truths no DARES no TRUTHS both!**

**ICHIGO: kiss masaya and then see how kish reacts!**

**Masaya: who was your second kiss?**

**kish: do you love Mint?**

**THE END ( bored)**

torch: uh… Ichigo… kiss masaya…

Ichigo: but I'm married!

Torch: oh no… *looks at masaya* WAIT! *he kisses her*

Kish: grr…. STAY AWAY FROM MY KONEKO CHAN! *roundhouse kicks him in the air, punches him into the ground, and then starts choking him*

Tao: *walks in followed by chess who is carrying a cake* *walks up to Kish* want to use my energy guns? *holds out black twin guns*

Kish *takes them in one hand, tosses Masaya up in the air, tossing one of the guns over to his other hand, then shoots him in the gut* AND NEVER GO NEAR MY WIFE AGAIN! *Masaya flies off into the distance* here are your guns

Tao: that was entertaining.

Chess: not as entertaining as omote ball though.

Tao: true, true…

Pai: what's omote ball?

Torch; now, Masaya… oh yeah… well, we can still find out who it is, TAO!

Tao: what? I'm right here there's no need to yell. *he looks at her face* no! You can't just exploit my powers for your own use!

Torch: oh? Then I can tell your boss that you used your power to figure out what Gales biggest weakness, cookies, is so you could bribe him into doing whatever you want.

Tao: I- how did you know I did that?

Torch: you made cookies and bribed Gale to do your chores at the house. Now, where's the cake and show us.

Tao: I- fine… *takes off jacket and type some things into his watch, it expands and projects a screen, Tao taps some other things on his watch and a YouTube-like video shows Masaya, tied up and drunk with Torch beating him up*

Zakuro: what the heck is that?

Tao: buffering video, it plays while the moment in time is loaded.

Mint; so why is it of him being beat up?

Tao: I don't know, it was the default one for this one.

Torch: here, I made this one while Tao was sleeping *grabs Tao's wrist and types in a bunch of stuff, the buffering video changes to Gomi, chess, and Tao doing the hula in grass skirts* I had Kaiya (read cai-yeah) make it for me, I have the best fan girl Yaoi-obsessed apprentice ever. *the mews start giggling*

Chess; you forgot adorable.

Torch: you think all little kids are adorable.

Gale; I just wish she would stop using us as her Yaoi-subjects.

Chess; what's Yaoi?

Gale: Its- *Tao slams his hand on Gales mouth*

Tao: don't. You. Dare.  
>Chess; *tilts head to the side and looks adorable and innocent*<p>

Torch: aw, so I'm guessing that you won't do the hula in a grass skirt?

Tao: ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Taruto: this is entertaining to you guys as well right?

Pai: oh yeah. *Taruto nods and goes back to watching Torch fighting with her Knights/protectors*

Tao: and this is the last time I ever show you how to use my stuff Nadia!

Torch: aw… but your stuff is so cool!

Tao: don't care, and it's because the protectors of time and order always get the coolest toys. *he crosses his arms and looks smug*

Chess; but the Game Masters get the coolest transformations! *Suddenly wearing a grass skirt, beaded bracelets and necklaces, a gold crown thing with fruit on top of his head along with metal bracelets and necklaces and no shoes, oh yeah, and he's shirtless*

Tao: true, true.

Gomi: Well sword protectors get the coolest legacies.

Gale: well the… I don't have a group! *depressed, leans head on Gomi's shoulder* Gomi… why don't I have a group?

Gomi: There, there, it'll be okay Gomi; you can join a power guild. There are plenty out there.

Gale: but I have no friends that are powers besides you guys!

Gomi; *pats the much larger boy (Seriously, Gale towers over the others) on the back, calming him down* it'll be okay Gomi, if nothing else we can make the Dremirian knights an official guild and I'll sit with you.

Gale: Thanks…

Zakuro: What are you talking about?

Tao: there are guilds in the powers, like Game masters and Protectors, and then there are individuals like phoenix queen and the Dragon king.

Kish: that moody dude we met for like, five seconds?

Tao: yes. *torch changes the animation to them dancing the Lucky star theme song* *the mews burst into laughter accompanied by Aokara and Ryou* NADIA! *the video starts and the laughter dies down*

*the screen shows Masaya, kissing Ichigo after the final battle*

Ichigo: THEN WHO WAS HIS FIRST! *obviously pissed*

Kish: *Looks mad*

Ichigo; s-sorry I just…. I don't know…

Kish: it's fine…

*the screen flashes back, and Masaya is kissing a dude, making out to be specific*

Tao: *takes picture with a camera* this'll get me three free favors from Kaiya…

Gale: you and your weird deals with Kaiya…

Tao: I do believe we have to continue now, *everyone somehow has a slice of the cake, which is a lie!* the next letter-dare-thing says 'kish, do you love mint?"

Kish: *Laughs* no way! I love Ichigo! *hugs Ichigo around the waist*

Aokara: good. *looks absolutely terrifying glaring at Kish, Kish proceeds to cower behind Ichigo*

Mint: calm down Aokara.

*He stops glaring at Kish to look at Mint*

Tao; I think that's all from them, the next one is from-

Gale: I WANT TO DO IT!

Tao: fine, fine.

Gale; It's from cutegirl45

**Yay part 2 finally!**

**Alright here's some truths and dares for the lovely cast**

**Mint: So when are you and Aokara going to get married?**

**Ichigo: How are the babies?**

**Taruto: How did Pudding's siblings and teacher react to seeing you for the first time?**

**Tree Hugger: Even though you're in Canada I want you to get transported back here and put into an ULTRA Torture Chamber then I want Torch to kill you anyway she wants to**

**Torch:*hands a plate of cookies* You deserve these for being so flippin' awesome**

**Nos vemos más tarde mis amigos ( See ya later my friends)**

Torch: first up, mint, when are you getting married to Aokara?

Mint: when I'm nineteen.

Aokara: so when I'm twenty…

Torch: long time to wait huh?

Mint: yeah.

Gomi: he's back. *they crowd around the window, watching Masaya, covered in blood, cuts, and dirt, soaking wet, walking towards the house*

Tao: I'll buzz him in because we need him, but in the end of the chapter I'm using the catapult me and chess built to toss watermelons at gale while he is watching television.

Gale: THAT WAS YOU?

Chess; It was my idea!

Gale: *emo corner* *Gomi pats his back*

Gomi: I'm sure he didn't mean to be mean; it's Chess we're talking about.

Gale: but he's nice…

Gomi: but he's also evil, he's a balance of the two, remember?

Gale; yeah…

Tao: next one, it's for Ichigo, how are the babies doing?

Ichigo; haven't I answered this? They're doing fine.

Chess; next one is for Taruto… who is Taruto?

Taruto: I am *raises hand*

Chess: oh, one of the two little kids! Okay, so how did pudding's siblings and teacher react to meeting you for the first time?

Taruto: I got glomped and attacked with a broom.

Chess; I've been attacked with a broom before! Swim hit me; I think it was because I was late to a meeting or something…

Tao: chess, that was yesterday, because you made fun of that guy who died.

Chess; oh yeah… well she's hit me on the head with a chair for being late before!

Zakuro: who the heck is this lady and why is she beating you up?

Chess; she's kind of my boss and she doesn't like it when I'm late so she hits me.

Pai: isn't that abuse?

Chess; psh! *does the little hand wave thing with a fist on his hip* powers caring about physical abuse, you're funny! *points at Pai*

Cast: O.o

Tao: yeah, they don't care. At all, especially for the protectors of time and order

Gale: you and your 'groups'! They aren't interested in power business, now, Masaya into the… ultra torture… chamber?

Tao: Can I help? I studied the blood queen's methods of blood draining torture including slowly chipping off parts of the brain.

Gale: your grandma is weird.

Tao: *reels back arm and punches Gale, making him fall*

Gomi: hey Torch, these cookies are for you, because you're 'awesome'

Torch: aw, thanks!

Gale: *shoots up to where he's sitting* I heard the word cookie!

Torch: yeah, they're chocolate chip and peanut butter!

Gale: can I have one?

Torch: magic word.

Gale: *sighs* please? *looks u with a puppy dog face*

Torch; I'll share with you, you can have five, you three want one?

Tao: I'm good

Chess: one please!

Gomi: I don't eat a lot of sugar…

Torch: here, this one is peanut butter! *hands him the cookie and chess a chocolate chip one* *she takes a bite of a peanut butter and chocolate chip one* alright! Cont- THIS COOKIE IS DELICIOUS! *sits down to continue eating it*

Tao; uh… Dutch right? Read the next review.

Dutch: Rude much?

Tao: *rolls eyes* please?

Dutch: it's from Lexia16

**me: hiya lexia16 here but call me lexi**

**snowy: oh great more randon people**

**blossom: will you please be kind to the readers**

**snowy: why-**

**me: stop this conversation now please lets just do the dares**

**DARES**

**torch: can me and my oc dogs join**

**name: lexi(i don't give out personal details)**

**hair: long dark brown**

**eyes: blue**

**skin: pale very pale**

**cloths: light purple long sleved t-shirt low neck line, grey shorts, trainers and a charm bracelet (each charm repersense a different power)**

**fave weapon: bow and arrows**

**name: blossom**

**gender: girl**

**breed: cavalier king charles spaniel**

**colour:white and hazel/light brown patches**

**name: snowy**

**gender: girl**

**breed: american eskimo dog**

**colour: white**

**ichgo, kish: hugz you guys are one of my fave couples (sees kids) oh how adorable can i hold one?**

**everyone: group bonding this includes hotesses oh i have a quastion why do we pick on masaya i get he was horrible to ichigo- which gets on my bad side (eyes glow red) so you better watch it or else-but other than that and being a horrible person has he done anything remotely wrong- but he is still on my bad side**

**tao,chess,gale,gomi: i like you guys GROUP HUG**

**pudding,tart: you two are a cute couple hugz (i'm in a hugging mood)**

**lettuce: (hugs) you're a nice person you just need a bit of cofidance but other than that stay the kind person you are (whispers) friendship and kindness i think people should be more kind to nice people what do you think?**

**TRUTHS**

**cast: is anyone getting married anytime soon?**

**mint: i perfer tea to coffee but why do you drink so much?**

**pudding: how long have you been training your acrobactic skills? and how many moves do you know? i think your verry good at it**

**everyone: raise your hands truthfully if you like me, snowy and blossom**

**me: bye bye everyone this is all i have time for**

Torch: you can join, your dogs aren't allowed. *snaps and Lexi appears*

Lexi: YAY! Where are my precious doggies?

Torch; not allowed.

Lexi: why?

Torch: because- *a large tan and black dog barrels up the stairs, sliding into the house, it sees Tao and begins barking and charges at him*

Tao: *hisses and leaps up, grabbing onto a fan* *the dog continues biting at him* CALL OFF YOUR DOG GALE! *freaked out*

Gale: *whistles* Mace! Here boy! *the dog rushes to him* *he bends down and starts petting him* aw, who's a good doggie? You are! *messes with the dog's cheeks, a cat pops up from Tao's shirt and hisses*

Ichigo: *trying to run away*

Zakuro: *laughing*

Tao: *hissing* what's so funny?

Zakuro: the dog called you a fairy boy!

Tao: *the cat hisses*

Ichigo: the cat is insulting the dog… he's calling the dog mean names… *cat meows* I have no clue what that word is…

Chess: what was it? I may be able to translate it.

Ichigo: Chi kane mela noi… (Making up the Dremirian language is fun… pronounce it; Chee kani mela no ee)

Chess; *face freezes* uh… well, Loki said-

Tart; wait, who is Loki?

Chess; Tao's cat! Anyways he said 'you moronic B-word, go die.'

Cast: O.O

Tao: *Chuckles* Loki, that was mean and completely called for. *he lets go with one hand to pet the cat*

Zakuro: wait… he has a cat?

Chess; yep! I gave Gale Mace and Tao Loki because my mom is allergic to fur, so I have a bunch of reptiles as pets!

Tao: *Glares at Gale* (ha, ha, alliteration) Get that dog out of here!

Gale: fine, I'll be right back. *leaves with the dog*

Tao: *drops down from fan, landing on his feet then taking Loki out of his shirt*

Pudding: You had a kitty in your shirt?

Tao: no, it teleported there, it can teleport… I don't know how…

Kish; cool cat (Alliteration again! Yay!)

Tao: my cat. *hugs cat*  
>Zakuro: So why'd you name it Loki?<p>

Tao: because he scratches just about everyone and that's my favorite Nordic god.

Zakuro: then why do you keep him?

Tao: because I couldn't stand a nice cat!

Lexi; I think I get the point…

Chess; *does the Duke Bow thing* nice, to meet you lex- EE! *Tao kicks him, making him stumble forward*

Tao: Stop bowing to everyone.

Chess; did you have to kick me?

Tao; yes, the next thing… lets see… Kish and Ichigo hug.

Ichigo; *hugs Kish* uh… Honey, where are the kids?

Kish: uh…

Chess: such a cute little baby! *hugging Tsuki*

Kish and Ichigo: O.O

Dutch: I got Mikeru, he's so adorable!

Zakuro: I got Sakura *holding the sleeping baby* do you want her back?

Ichigo; well…

Zakuro: I'll hold her so you can take a nap.

Ichigo: thank you! *sits down and falls asleep on Kish's chest*

Nick: they seem tired…

Torch; yeah…

Gale: *mutters* your sister acts the same lately.

Torch: *kicks him in the side* NO TALKING ABOUT MY SISTER! (Torch's sister, not the hostesses' sister Zing.) Now, *creepy smile* the blue knight isn't here, too bad, I need to kill something. Bonding time!

~**two hours later~**

Taruto: I don't think I want to bond anymore with these people…

Pai: *talking to chess and Tao* so, you two are the heirs of the great power of people who call themselves the 'ancients' and one of them is your twenty-something-greats grandma?

Tao: yep, she's not as cruel as you'd think her.

Chess; although the guy that is my sensei is quite cruel…

Tao: *reading Manga, he took over the whole love seat by laying down and putting one of his legs on the back of the couch and the other one hanging off the edge* yeah, but you can be cruel too, candy? *holds out a bag of candy*

Chess; Yay! *takes a star-shaped pink lollipop*

Gale: must you sit like that?

Tao; why, does it bother you?

Gale: you just are so ungentlemanly!

Tao: I'm just sitting, must you bother me about the way I sit? This is my house, not yours.

Gale: you could still sit upright instead of taking up the whole couch.

Tao: *stretches out, taking up even more of the couch* nope. I like sitting like this, and you can't stop it.

Gale; I can throw you off!

Tao: *His arm becomes Handcuffed to the chair, his leg too* no you can't.

Gale: Grr…. *glares at the Dark-haired boy*

Torch: *Giggles, half-sitting, supporting her weight with her hands, one leg against the table, one on the ground*

Dutch; so those four protect you? *sitting on the couch, Torch turns her head to look at her*

Torch: yep! Chess Mizoki, Gale Taranka, Gomi Inkitmo, and Tao

Zakuro: *sitting next to Dutch on the couch* Two things; one, what is up with those last names, and what's Tao's last name?

Torch: they're Dremirian, it sounds like a combination of several languages to a lot of people, and Tao's a Protector of Time and Order, they don't know their last names.

Tao: Not true, *Torch, Zakuro, and Dutch look at him* if a Protector has been in service for several years, they can choose to know who they're parents were, and they can meet them and know who they are.

Zakuro: so what's your last name?

Tao: I didn't choose that option, I chose to be able to travel dimensions, and the freedom to leave without telling anyone.  
>Jay; why the heck wouldn't you choose to know who you are?<p>

Tao: *shrugs* don't really care, it doesn't change anything, it isn't that important to me.

Jay: so you don't care about meeting your parents?

Tao: no, it just seems like a waste of time.

Pudding: wait Na no Da, why would you need to meet them?

Tao; because, Protectors of Time and Order are kidnapped after one week of being born, and most the time they never see their parents again.

*cast stares at him*

Tao: it's not that bad, some Protectors were orphaned, or their parents were alcoholics, or something, but sometimes they take them from rich people. This one guy I knew chose to meet his parents, they were the owners of a very wealthy business on Trampa, and he quit and then he got fat and he died of heart attack a few months ago.

Pai; Trampa…

Tao: small planet near dremir, next up, *makes screen appear* wait… where's the green haired one and Blondie?

Torch: making out in your kitchen.

Tao: *whips out gun and shoots it in that direction* IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO THAT, DO IT OUTSIDE OF MY HOUSE!

*they walk out sheepishly, Ryou has Lettuce's lipstick on his lips*

Aokara; … why am I no longer surprised?

Mint: they do this every day at the café, I'm not surprised anymore.

Zakuro: yeah…

Torch; Tao, what's next

Lexi: GROUP HUG KNIGHTS!

Chess; okay! *hugs*

Gale: *sighs and hugs her*

Gomi: *looks at Tao* I'll hug her if you do.

Tao: *sighs* fine, *they hug her*

Lexi: yay!

Tao: there, you got your hug, *let's go of her, does a back flip and lands on the couch, grabbing his manga and throwing an arm over the side*

Chess: *walks over* you're so mean! *giggles*

Tao: I know I'm just cruel aren't I? *sarcasm* *looks at Chess, who giggles again* don't giggle; only girls do that.

Chess; I giggle, are you saying I'm a girl?

Tao: no, but like, half of the people I know who see you around the time garden think you are.

Chess; *Goes into emo corner, clutching his head* I'm not a girl… *sniffles*

Tao: *tosses candy at Chess's head without looking*

Gomi: You really need to learn when to keep your mouth shut.

Tao: I was just being honest; seriously, it's awkward when guys ask me for chess's number.

*the cast, with the exception of Pai and Masaya, who isn't there, are laughing their butts off*

Tao; even more awkward when they ask if he's my girlfriend, *Zakuro falls off the couch clutching her sides and Taruto spit takes* clean that up! *he points to Taruto* and then you have to hug Pudding.

Taruto: *hugs pudding really quick* alright, I'll go get a stinking towel.

Tao: Cabinet nearest to the sink on the left, *shoos him away* *Taruto stomps off grumbling*

Lexi: LETTUCE! *hugs* you're a nice person, but get some confidence; people should be nicer, huh?

Lettuce: y-yes!

Torch; truths! cast: is anyone getting married anytime soon? Mint: I prefer tea to coffee but why do you drink so much? pudding: how long have you been training your acrobatic skills? and how many moves do you know? i think your very good at it everyone: raise your hands truthfully if you like me, snowy and blossom

Zakuro; no one, not anytime soon

Mint; because it tastes good.

Pudding: since I was five Na no Da!

*no one raises their hands*

Lexi; n-nani? *look of despair*

Torch; we don't really know that much about you, only that you like a few of the characters and like tea better than coffee. *inspects nails* well, you need to have a bit of character development before I can like you, we need your personality, you forgot that.

Lexi; w-well what about you guys? *looks at cast*

Zakuro; you're okay, I guess.

Pai; *silent nod*

Pudding; we don't know a lot about you Na no Da… so we can't really have an opinion!

Taruto: I don't like any of the hostesses; they made me do terrible things. *shudders*

Ryou; I like no one, well, other than Lettuce.

Ichigo: *snoozing on Kish's chest*

Kish; you're okay, not the meanest hostesses yet.

Jay; *giggles* that title goes to insane or fire.

Dutch: yeah.

Lexi; well what about you four?

Gale; you're okay.

Gomi; *shrugs*

Chess; I like you! *raises hand*

Tao: you like everyone.

Lexi; well what about you?

Tao; I don't like you.

Lexi; you're mean!

Tsuki; angel! Next review!

Angel; it's from Layla!

**WOO! Hey, Torch, soilder dudes! What's up?**

**Can I come back, please?**

**ZE DARES~**

**Ichigo: Hey Ichigo! LET'S GO SKYDIVING! -teleports to an airplane with her- See ya! -grabs the only parachute and jumps out-**

**Keiichiro: Have you ever made Cocoa cake? It's cake made of hot chocolate! Can you make it, please?**

**Ryou: Draw a good picture. If Torch or her knights don't like it, then you need to eat this super hot chilli pepper.**

**Pudding and Taruto: Eat this bag of candy -holds up bag- and then lock yourselves in the room with the rest of the cast while you two are on a sugar rush!**

**Well, have fun, everybody!**

Torch: *snaps and in a poof of smoke she reappears*

Hostesses and host; WELCOME BACK LAYLA!

Layla; A-thank you! It's good to be back! Ichigo! Let's go skydiving! *she drags the very sleepy Ichigo out of the room*

Torch; nice… Keiichiro! Cake made of hot chocolate! Can you make it?

Keiichiro; on it! *leaves*

Tao; I swear if he messes up my kitchen I'll cut off that ponytail of his.

Torch; Ryou! Draw us a picture! If me or my knights don't like it, you have to eat this chili pepper *holds out chili pepper*

*Layla walks up the stairs*

Layla; I wonder how it went with Ichigo.

Ichigo; *comes upstairs* I just took the plane down, okay with you?

Layla; you aren't any fun!

Ryou: done! *holds up a well-drawn picture of Torch and her knights*

Torch; It looks good!

Gale; yeah, but this looks better! *he holds up a sketchpad that has a realistic drawing of Torch, with the knights positioned around her, gomi off to the side, Gale holding on of her hands, Chess the other, and Tao's face resting on her shoulder*

Chess; don't be mean, he did great!

Gomi; its okay

Tao; *looks at it* *grabs pepper and shoves it in his mouth* my nose isn't that big.

Layla: *laughs* I like him!

Tao; *looks at the review* HECK NO! NOT IN MY HOUSE! Go do that in the tornado bunker that connects our houses together.

Gale; since when did we have that?

Tao; come, *opens a trap door and stands on the platform* *it lowers down and another platform appears, chess stands on it, the other knights follow then torch forces the cast to go two at a time*

Torch; *steps on last* *they come out into a grey bunker, the walls lined with dried food*

Tao; welcome to the secret bunker.

Chess; come on, I think there's a training room where we can do the dare! *he runs ahead and they follow him*

Tao; this should be interesting, *he goes over to a box and takes out two large bags of candy* these contain fifteen pounds of earth candy each.

Pudding; why not Dremirian candy Na no Da?

Tao; it's addictive to anyone who's not Dremirian, you have to train yourself to handle the stuff or you'll explode. It's kind of like alcohol.

Taruto; what? I was too busy eating candy!

Pudding: *starts eating the candy*  
>Tao; *closes the door and locks it, walking over to a panel where the hostesses and knights are sitting, he presses a button and talks into a microphone* don't worry, the children are upstairs still-<p>

Ichigo; WE LEFT THEM UP THERE?

Torch; *presses button in front of her* we ordered them cribs, they're asleep.

Tao; have fun mew mews.

**Fan girl; sixteen pages, the future looks bleak. **

**Tsuki; I liked it! **

**Angel; it is a bit long for six reviews…**

**Nick; well it's mostly exposition of the knights' personalities. **

**Me; well still, it feels weird to write this again. Oh well, I'll see you all next time!**

**Jay; bye!**

**Dutch; review peoples!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! We're back with the third chapter of ToT season two!**

**Moon; when will zing review I wonder…**

**Eighth chapter, Chess! Can you do the disclaimer pretty please? **

**Chess; okay, Fangirlgonesupernova owns nothing. *smiles and petals swirl around him* **

**Tsuki; what's with this guy?  
>Angel; clearly he's chibi Lolita. <strong>

**Chess; *goes into emo corner***

**Tao; *pokes him with a stick* Chess, there is a category of boy chibi Lolita too…**

***sighs* lets just begin. **

_**Chapter three;**_

**Nilla is back! And I'm still going to use chat form.**

Torch; that was interesting *sitting on a couch drinking soda out of a glass bottle with a straw*

Kish; *covered in bandages* YOU DID NOTHING TO HELP US!

Torch; what was I supposed to do?

Kish; Go all phoenix powers and catch stuff on fire to stop them! Or you guys *points at the knights* you guys could've helped us!

Tao; not my problem *lying on the same couch, but upside down so his legs are on the top and his head and arms are dangling off the side and his shirt is falling.*

Kish; why are you sitting like that? Everyone can see your stomach.

Tao; I don't care, and it's comfortable.

Chess; I would've helped but I would've gotten killed.

Gomi; I didn't want to.

Gale; didn't have a choice, Tao tied me to a chair.

Kish; *faces Torch* why didn't you help us?

Torch; because it wasn't my dare.

Kuro; shouldn't we begin?

Tsuki; yeah! First review is from me!

**Tsuki: Now that was epic**

**Kuro: and I'm a boy, thank you for asking**

**Tsuki: Hm, I know what I want to see again**

**Kuro: What is it?**

**Tsuki: This**

**Torch: Did you know the dragon king has kids? and one of them stalks me**

**Kuro: and I'm going to murder him for stalking my friend *Looks extremely jealous***

**Tsuki: Yeah, anyway**

**Taruto: Go murder Momiji for flirting with Pudding for the fiftieth time**

**Pudding: Who do you love? Momiji or Taruto?**

**Kuro: *Sharpening his blades* gonna murder that idiot**

**Tsuki: He is your own brother, so are you seriously going to kill him?**

**Kuro: Yes, plus, he was planning on killing me anyway, that idiot**

**Tsuki: Well, have fun killing Damion, and I would love to lend you some weapons**

**Kuro: Thanks**

**Tsuki: Well, best to close off this set of dares, this is totally awesome, please continue**

Torch; *Spit takes* THE DRAGON KING HAD KIDS

Tsuki; that's what I just said

Torch; *staring*

Dragon king; I do not have any kids.

Torch; well Tsuki is in the future so in theory it's possible for you to get a love interest…

Tsuki; yep

Dragon King; I have no interest in such trivial matters as love. Wait, she may be talking about the mountain goats that come into my bedroom and eat my hair sometimes…

Torch; *giggles*

Chess; it's hot in here… *takes off shirt*

*fan girl shrieking is heard* *Chess turns and the shrieking gets louder*

Tao; I knew letting Kaiya tell the world about us was a bad idea…

Kuro; if I kill the dragon king his son won't exist! *Takes out sword and leaps down*

*in an instant Kuro is held up by four ice pillars, another one shoots up and stops an inch from his neck*

Dragon king; I wouldn't do that if I were you. *he moves his left hand and another pillar shoots from the roof, coming within an inch of Kuro's back, positioned over his heart*

Kuro; H-How…

Dragon king; I can control ice, don't be surprised and if you want to live don't attack me again *sets Kuro down gently* understood?

Kuro; understood…

Torch; jeez, why are you here?

Dragon king; I felt like it.

Tsuki; Kuro, if you kill him you wont exist either.

Kuro; I- you're right, I wasn't thinking…

Tsuki; alright, Taruto, kill momiji for flirting with Pudding!

Taruto; *blushes* w-why would I care if someone was flirting with her!

*momiji poofs in*

Momiji; ah, pudding, want to go on a date?

Torch; I just realized momiji is like eighteen…

Momiji; I- *Taruto impales him with a plant*

Torch: *sighs* *snaps and momiji disappears* alright, Pudding whom do you love?

Pudding; Taru-Taru Na no Da! *Taruto blushes as she hugs him*

Tao; next letter is for- is it hot in here to you guys too?

Gale; yeah

Chess; it's probably because your house is black.

Gomi; that and it'll be summer in two months.

Tao; *Rolls over and tries to reach a remote, he keeps reaching until he falls off the couch. He reaches up to grab the remote, then presses a button and the air conditioner turns on* *he gets up and lazily lies down on the couch* it's still too hot…

Gale; well you can't do anything about- where did your shirt go?

Tao; I said it was too hot… *took his shirt off* better… now, I think that's all from Tsuki's review.

*Layla suddenly rolls off the couch where she was taking a nap*

Layla; next review is from Flower!

**yay Masaya's dead! I'm hyper today! yay! T and D and how ya doing? *no respond***

**Ichigo: here are 2 guns. Shoot your worst enemy**

**Pudding: did you ever kiss Taru if you didn't kiss him on the lip!**

**Taru: kiss Pudding on the lip!**

**thats all I got time for so I'll have to go *jumps up and breaks roof***

**me: SORRY!**

Torch; T and D…. is that me and Dutch, Tsuki and Dutch? … Taruto and Dutch perhaps? … Alright, Ichigo, shoot your worst enemy.

Ichigo; *takes guns* are these real bullets? *shoots downwards, near Pai's foot*

Pai: *jumps* Why'd you shoot so close to my foot?

Ichigo; *turns and shoots Masaya a few times, then nearly misses Torch's head*

Torch; HEY! ONLY HOSTESS THAT CAN'T BE REVIVED HERE! DOES THAT NOT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?

Ichigo; you can't be revived…

Torch; no! I don't have immunity! Jeez, you're stupid sometimes. Pudding, have you ever kissed Taruto?

Pudding; yes Na no Da!

Gomi; uh… Taruto, kiss Pudding.

Taruto; *blushes* f-fine… *gives her a quick kiss*

Angel; next review is from me!

**I'm glad the blue idiot won't be coming back. But I feel like I'm forgetting something important... *shrugs* Must not be too important if I can't remember it.**

**Kish: THE WAY YOU KILLED TREE HUGGER WAS AWESOME! Can you kill him again?**

**Keiichiro: Wrestle a bear. I bet you could win.**

**Tart: Do you think of yourself as a good uncle?**

**Ichigo: Do you agree with Tart?**

**Tree Hugger: Get chopped up by a chainsaw or jump into a pit of hungry man-eating sharks, your pick.**

**Everyone: Let's play Risk! I call being on Pudding's team!**

Torch; well it can't be all that important if you can't remember. Kish, kill Tree-hugger again.

Kish; gladly, *kicks Masaya in the gut, knocking the air out of him, then he punches the Tree-hugger in the face, finishing him off by shooting electricity at him knocking him into the nearby pond* DON'T COME BACK IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!

Lexi; why do you people have these dares?

Angel; its fun! Now, NEXT DARE! Keiichiro, wrestle a bear!

Keiichiro; take me to the arena. *torch shreds her magic keyboard and they reappear in a wrestling arena*

Torch; *standing there with a microphone, in a referee uniform* IN THIS CORNER, WEIGHING IN AT 789 POUNDS WE HAVE FREDRICK THE BEAAARR! *the bear roars*

Chess; don't hurt my bear too much!

Torch; AND IN THIS CORNER, WEIGHING IN AT 156 POUNDS, KEIICHIRO THE BAKER WHO SHOOTS PEOPLE IN THE FACE! *Keiichiro is standing there waving without a shirt on*

Jay; *not wearing a shirt* real men fight without shirts!

Tao; *strikes a pose alongside Jay* AGREED!

Gale; you are such a weirdo.

Tao; and don't forget it!

Keiichiro; you're going down bear! *points at the bear* *the bear looks at him, then stands on its back paws*

Torch; begin! *hits a gong with a hammer-thingy*

*the bear lunges at Keiichiro, who picks up the bear, flipping it over and throwing it to the ground, then holding his arms behind its back and pinning it to the ground*

Torch; three, two, one, YOU'RE OUT!

Keiichiro: you know it! *does a happy dance* *Torch lifts his right hand in the air* (my 'a' key just broke, great.)

Chess; are you okay Fredrick?

*the bear growls*

Chess; good! *lands on the bear's tummy*

Torch; back to the house! *teleports the cast*

Angel; so, Taruto, are you a good uncle? Ichigo, do you agree with him?

Tart; yes

Ichigo; no

Taruto; what are you talking about?

Ichigo; you plopped them in front of zombie land!

Taruto; I'm just trying to make them awesome old hag!

Ichigo; you little runt!

Zakuro; cut it you two!

Ichigo; wait, where are the triplets?

Torch; the fire foxes are looking after them while we continue with this. *They stare* it was an obligation, continuing, Tree-hugger, chainsaws or sharks, which one?

Tree-hugger; neither*gets his legs cut off by chainsaws and kicked into the shark pit*

Tao; that was fun *looking over the hole*

Chess; *holding a chainsaw* yep! *face splattered with blood*

Ichigo; I thought he was the nice one!

Tao; *laughs* psh, as if! Alright, time to play risk

Chess; here's the teams! *holds up list of teams* *they begin playing*

**Three hours later! (:3 so long since I last time-skipped.)**

Tao; FINALLY! VICTORY FOR ANCIENTS REBORN! *he and Chess strike a pose*

Pudding; the only reason you two won was because of luck Na no Da!

Kish; I'm impressed, what about you guys?

Tart; I'm impressed too.

Kish; BOP!

Tart; *groans* I'm hungry too

Kish; bop

Tart; I'm tired too.

Kish; bop

Tart; I'm a cat too.

Kish; Boppity bop bop!

Tart; I'M AN ALIEN TOO AND IF YOU SAY BOP AGAIN I'LL KILL YOUR CATS!

Angel; h-how… how did you beat us?

Tao; *doing a victory dance*

Chess; *shrugs* well we descend from strategists so that might be it.

Tao; or we're awesome! *smiling, suddenly realizes that he's smiling and being cheerful and drops his arms, coughing once* uh… I mean, yeah that's probably it Chess.

Chess; *giggles* Tao, you're really cheerful sometimes!

Tao; no I am not!

Torch; *chuckles* next review! It's from Layla! *hugs Layla*

**-stares at Tao- Dude, that was the spiciest pepper dipped in Tabasco sauce and slightly mixed in with Wasabi. -nods- You are one of the few guys who have earned my respect. Now let's just hope you don't burst into flames...**

**DARES~**

**Ichigo: Go back up and actually skydive! WITHOUT a paracute! Otherwise you'll suffer a worse fate than Masaya.**

**Lettuce: ...Jump in a pool, turn into a mermaid, find a merman, and slap him with your tail if he tries to hit on you**

**Blue Knight: You irritate me. Fight Masaya to the death**

**Soilder Dudes: Any one of you wanna kill 'em both?**

**Ryou: Wow. Draw the entire city of New York on a piece of paper? And I mean the ENTIRE city...**

**Aww, cute puppy! -pet's Mace- That is the dog's name, right?**

**I've been engulfed in flames before. That's nothing compared to the tiny bite a dog gives me. -laughs-**

**Truths:**

**Tao: You're smart, not letting Pudding and Tart go on a sugar rush in your house.**

**Torch: PARTY IN THE SECRET BUNKER!...Please?**

**Gale: Ever read the Hunger Games? If not, READ THEM, YE CRAZY PERSON! THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU PEOPLE!**

**Hostesses: Everyone, select your least favorite character and put them in the woods, and hunt them down with the weapons listed below:**

**Bow and Arrow**

**Sword**

**Gun**

**Spear**

**Your own epic powers**

**Rabid animals that will kill the first person they see**

**Baseball bat**

**Frying Pan**

**Hammer**

**I select my own epic powers, and I pick Ryou to send into the woods!**

**Well, so long, everyone!**

Tao; *laughs mockingly* ha! I laugh at your pathetic effort of making me fear your pathetic pepper! HA! *laughs like hahahhahahhahah! Hahahahahhaaaaaa!*

Gale; he's being egotistical again. *Tao punches him*

Tao; *petting Loki* at least I don't flex my muscles at myself in the mirror in the morning!

Gale; crap, I knew I had to close the door…

Taruto; He does that? Sounds like Kish.

Kish; hey!

Ichigo; but you do!

Pai; *snickers*

Tao; I'm going to be right back, got to go punch a jerk. Dremirian knights, lets get going!

*they follow him, Gale grumbling something about leaders*

Layla; ICHIGO! Jump out of the plane without a parachute!

Ichigo; w-what? *Torch presses a button and Ichigo stops whining and gets on the plane already*

Torch; LETTUCE! Turn into a mermaid, find a merman and slap him if he irritates you.

Lettuce; how am I supposed to find a merman?

Torch; I can help with that, follow. *waves hand as she walks downstairs* *the cast follows her to the pond, where she puts her hand on a silver bracelet of two eels* I call forward the realm of Motyre! *the bracelet glows and with a click it slides off her bicep and she throws it into the pond, there is a glow of green and two shadows appear*

Boy; you realize I have a kingdom to run as the sole prince of Linraul. *the light disappears and a boy is floating, with light brown hair, and orange eyes* *a girl with long blue hair and red eyes floats next to him*

Girl; don't be like that Konill! Nice to meet you Torch's friends! *waves*

Lettuce; uh… how will this help with me meeting a merman?

Konill; eh hem. *he lifts a merman tail out of the water, its royal purple with a white tip*

Lettuce; oh… uh…

Torch; yep! These are my friends, the king of Linraul, Konill, and his best friend *Cough* love interest *Cough* Mona.

Mona; *waves, showing a manicured hand and gold bracelets* hi

Konill; how many times do I have to tell you, if you aren't about to die, don't call us!

Mona; don't be that way! Anyways, what do you need?

Lettuce; uh… so… I'm supposed to turn into a mermaid now?  
>Torch; yep! *shoves her in the pond*<p>

Lettuce; *yelps* *turns into a mermaid*

Konill; really, Torch, you need to stop dragging us into our problems. I don't care about your idiotic friends, and their stupid problems, they're always so annoying, whining about friends and *Lettuce whacks him with her tail* THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING! *he dives down, the water glowing and making a portal, Mona follows*

Ichigo; *falls out of the sky into the ground, dying on impact*

Torch; *revives her by snapping* continuing! *snaps and they reappear at the house* Blue knight is dead, no more daring him. *a white portal opens up and the knights fall through, Tao first, followed by Chess who falls on top of Tao, then Gomi falls on them, then Gale lands on top of all of them*

Dutch: *laughs*

Jay; are you guys okay?

Tsuki: *laughing*

Angel; Oh dear…

Nick; *laughs, then gets shot by Tao, whose hand was free* OW! SERIOUSLY

Torch; Time to beat up Nick again

Dragon King; Hey Torch, it's a knight sandwich

Torch; *laughs* see, you do have a sense of humor! *grabs his cheeks and pulls them into a smile*

Dragon King; I do not.

Chess; sorry to interrupt your interesting debate on the dragon king but- GET THIS FAT GINGER THE HECK OFF OF ME BEFORE I STAB SOMEONE FULL OF POISON!

Everyone: O.O

Gale; *stands up* *now wearing a blue tee-shirt and black shorts* sorry…

Gomi; *rolls off the pile* Ow… *rubs back of his head, he's now wearing a green unbutton shirt over a white tee and kaki cargo shorts*  
>Chess; *stands up, wearing grey shorts and a yellow shirt with grey flip-flops* thank you fat ginger!<p>

Gale; HEY! *Chess glares at him and he shuts up*

Tao; well that couldn't have gone any worse *wearing brown shorts, black flip-flops and a black button up shirt over a light orange tee shirt with a yellow smiley face on it* *Stands up*

Pudding; where did you go Na no Da?

Tao; to a town where half the population hates Chess, strangely enough they all knew Gomi.

Jay; that's… strange…

Ichigo; what's with the out of character clothing?

Tao; it was a bet to see who looked coolest in clothes chosen by another person who drew your name out of a hat, I got Gomi.

Gomi; I got chess.

Chess; I got Gale!

Gale; and I got Tao, but he just had to go looking cool in an orange shirt, what kind of guy can wear orange!

Chess; you can't because you're FAT!

Gale; I'm not fat!

Chess; TELL THAT TO MY CRUSHED SPINAL CORD!

Torch; Guys

Gomi; Chess, you're being mean

Chess; I don't care

Torch; *slightly irritated* Guys

Tao; Chess, he didn't mean to crush us

Chess; But he hasn't even apologized!

Gale; I'm sorry that I went into the portal last but I'm not fat so you should apologize for calling me fat-

Torch; *her hair catches on fire* SHUT THE HELL UP! *the Dragon King, who was right next to her, does a weird defensive position, just staring at her*

Tao and Chess; yes m'am! *they salute her, clearly scared*

Gale; o-okay… *scared*

Gomi; *slient, just staring*

Torch; Now, do you guys want to kill Masaya? *her hair slowly goes back to normal*

Gale; no, I don't kill people

Gomi; no thanks

Chess; I would but Gomi says I shouldn't kill people

Tao; yes, * he pulls out a short white staff from a holster on his back, he twirls it and when he grabs it again, it extends to three times its length, then two scythes facing counterclockwise protrudes from the ends* *he swipes at Masaya, who dodges, then swings a sword at Tao. Tao dodges and attacks, almost like a dance, he feigns left then kicks Masaya's knee, and slices Masaya's back, sending him out the window* *he stands up and catches a soda falling from the roof* that, *he opens the soda can* is how you kill someone.

Angel; *whistles* cool…

Tsuki; awesome *eating popcorn*

Torch; yep, this is on of my knights, be impressed. Be very impressed.

Dutch; duuuuddeee…. Can I borrow him?

Torch; no!

Tao; I'm not for sale, or to be borrowed for that matter. What's next?

Layla; RYOU! Draw the ENTIRE city of New York to scale on this canvas! *holds a large canvas out* get to work.

Ryou; that's crazy! I can't possibly do that- *his hair catches on fire* AAAAHHHH! I'LL DO IT, I'LL DO IT! *his hair goes out and he runs outside*

Angel; you forgot these! *she tosses the canvas and pencils at him*

Tsuki; *her hand is on fire* that was pretty easy.

Torch; it feels strange not being the one catching people's hair on fire

Tsuki; well I have fun doing it!

Torch: *pouts*

*Mace bounds in*

Tao; *hanging onto the fan again* WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE DOG?

Layla; *pets Mace* such a cute puppy!

Gale; I know he is!

Tao; keep that dog away from me! *he spins the fan toward his chair, and does a back flip onto the couch landing upside-down*

Jay; truth time! Tao: You're smart, not letting Pudding and Tart go on a sugar rush in your house. Torch: PARTY IN THE SECRET BUNKER!...Please? Gale: Ever read the Hunger Games? If not, READ THEM, YE CRAZY PERSON! THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU PEOPLE!

Tao; yes, yes I am.

Torch; HECK YEAH! At the end of the chapter my friend

Layla; Yay!

Gale; what's the Hunger Games?

Tao; I apologize for him; he doesn't really pay attention to Earth things.

Gale; because I live on Dremir, why would I need to know what's popular on Earth?

Tao; so you know what's going on.

Gale; I- you have a point…

Dutch; alright, we'll go kill people later, next review is from oh. my-

Torch; bananas

**First things first, I MET CANADIANS! Second, I'M BACK PEOPLES! I know you missed me! How can you not miss this hot chick? *gestures to self* Oh, and there's no risk of me falling for any Gary-stus this time around since there is only one guy for me! *stares dreamily into space* He is my Canada-kun, but I will always remember who he is!**

**Lex: Aww! How romantic!**

**Lucy: *whacks Nilla* Get on with your truths and dares and quit day dreaming about that boy!**

***pouts* Fine. DARES FIRST!**

**Everybody: Watch asdfmovies1, 2, 3, and 4!**

**Ichigo: Can I hold Sakura?**

**Now for le truths!**

**Masaya: *creepy smile* I like trains.**

**Nick: Little brother! *hugs***

**Chess: Do you really want to know what yaoi is? Because I'd be happy to explain it in full detail!**

**'Tis all for today, kittens! Ti amo! Arrivederci!**

Torch; *snaps and Nilla the awesome returns to triumph once more*

Hostesses; NILLA! *they all hug her, except for Jay*

Jay; hey sis

Nilla; it's good to be back.

Torch; welcome home Nilla

Nilla; *smiles* NOW MY KITTENS! TO THE TELEVISION! *presses a button on her magic remote, causing a screen to fall, they watch the asdf movies*

Torch; he made a fifth! *fan girl shriek*

Nilla; yep!

Dutch; this is awesome…

Nilla; Ichigo! Can I hold Sakura? *holds out arms*

Ichigo; NO! I don't even have her- *Sakura appears in her arms* F-fine… *holds out Sakura to Nilla*

Chess; *hissing* fat ginger….

Torch; *whips around, hair on fire* WHAT DID I JUST SAY NOT TEN MINUTES AGO!

Chess; sorry *looks sad and adorable*

Torch; *hair goes back to normal* alright, just cut it out. *chess glomps her*

Chess; yay!

Nilla; what is with the amounts of adorable up in here?

Torch; I have an adorable gauge. Do the truths!

Nilla; truths; Masaya: *creepy smile* I like trains. Nick: Little brother! *hugs* Chess: Do you really want to know what yaoi is? Because I'd be happy to explain it in full detail!

Masaya; *hit by a train*

Nick; let me go!

Chess; what is Yaoi?

Tao; YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW! *glares at Nilla, black marks faintly beginning to appear on his face his eyes changing to bright red* do you really want to test me?

Nilla; yes, but only when I get bored.

Tao; *glares*

Chess; oh look it! A butterfly! *it lands on his nose* *he giggles*

Nilla; that is just too adorable to be straight

Chess; *glares, hair turning Green*

Jay; before everyone dies my review!

**oh sweet! game room! chess. come on. i challenge you to a halo 3 match.**

Chess; oh heck yes! *grabs an Xbox controller and they begin playing*

Tao; can I play too?

Jay; *tosses him a controller*

Dutch; my turn!

**I sure missed this!**

**Well, as I'm already in, I won't have to ask...**

**Dares:**

**Anyone with a weak stomach or that is pervy or gay or anything close: unless you want to be mentally scarred, close your eyes until after Masaya's dare.**

**Masaya: put on this dress *hands him a MUCH TOO SHORT, HOT PINK, STRAPLESS dress* and pole-dance to this pole *points to a pole with spikes all over it*, if you don't, I'll brutally cut you to pieces.**

**Taruto: DON'T HATE ME! To make you like me again, you can hurt Masaya, and you get a 'get out of dare free'-card, shortened as freebie.**

**Ryou: say hi to everyone you see, every time you see them, for 2 chapters.**

**Chess: lick a lolli, and put it in...MASAYA'S hair :3**

**Everyone: only text-talking for 2 chapters!**

**Ttyl, Torch ;)**

Torch; you DARE challenge the loophole queen? Well guess what? I WRITE OUT ALL WORDS IN MY TEXTS! Just ask Nick.

Nick; she does, you know, when she hasn't lost her phone.

Torch; shut up, and stop breaking the fourth wall! Do you want Mary-Sues?

Nick; Y-no…

Dutch; alright, chess, you may want to shield your eyes. *whispers Masaya's dare to him*

Masaya; Okay... *he leaves, then comes back wearing the outfit* this will be painful… can I have another choice?

Dutch; brutally cut into pieces

Masaya; *starts pole-dancing*

Gomi; MY EYES! I CANNOT UNSEE THE HORROR!

Gale; *puking out the window*

Chess; what are you guys freaking out about- *he gets shot* HEY! *goes back to playing*

Dutch; I'll give you a get-out-of-dare-free card, just don't hate me please.

Taruto; deal, *shoots Masaya through the window with plants*

Ryou; do I have to?

Layla; yes!

Ryou; *sighs* Hi Pai, hi Zakuro, hi Tart, hi Pudding etc. etc.

Dutch; Chess, lick a lollipop and put it in Masaya's hair.

Chess; can I have a bag of lollipops?

Dutch; *hands it to him*

Chess; *begins licking lollipops and sticking them in Masaya's hair* I'm going to make a Mohawk!

Tao; excellent choice of hairstyle, need help?

Chess; yep! Next review is from chibi stimpy 2

**can i please be on? my name is lala. i don't know if i can review every chapter but here is what i look like:**

**i have shoulder length light brown hair and i'm only eleven. my skin is pale for an Aussie. i have light blue eyes that are almost grey.**

**can my cat be on? he is a blue/grey Himalayan/ragdoll with gold eyes and a crooked jaw. he's really nice and grew up with a toddler and a dog and his name is stimpy junior a.k.a. mini stimpy.**

**dares:**

**ichigo: meet stimpy.**

**stimpy: scratch masabaka's face off.**

**and that's it.**

Torch; hi Lala! *snaps and she shows up* you. look. Like. The. Authoress.

Nick; it's a bit freaky.

Torch; Nick, I've decided, you have to wear your orphan monk robes.

Nick; do I have to?

Torch; I just said you have to. So put them on and become Allen. (a character I made to be Nick)

Tao; all cats can be on! *smiles and opens his arms wide*

Gale; how much soda have you had?

Tao; a lot… *Loki is sleeping on his head*

Lala; Ichigo, meet Stimpy! *holds up her cat*

Ichigo; hi Stimpy

Stimpy; *meows*

Lala; Stimpy, scratch Masabaka's face off! *stimpy obeys his master* and that's it.

Torch; well that's it. Chapter three done, bye chickadees

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in three months. BUT IT'S SUMMER VACATION AND I WILL BE ABLE TO WRITE ALL DAY!**

**Nick; good**

**Nilla; so we're all allowed to talk here now, not just Nick? **

**Moon; yep**

**Tsuki; *hugs* I missed you Nilla! **

**Angel; I missed you too!**

**Jay; so the cast missed the super-sweet victory party. **

**Yeah, well I'll be updating again soon, bye!**

**Nilla; bye kittens!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter of tot season two! **

**Nick; one week later**

**Shush your face! I have three stories to update. Tao! **

**Tao; *eating chips* what?**

**Do the disclaimer pretty please!**

**Tao; *tilts the chips to her* Fangirlgonesupernova owns nothing.**

***mouth full of chips* 'oll 'ilm **

_**Chapter 4;**_

**Wumbo **

Torch; welcome back! Chasing people through a forest was fun.

Chess; yes it was.

Layla; yep, we should do a mass revive.

Dutch; mass revive! *shreds a guitar*

Layla; *plays a flute*

Nilla; *plays a ukulele while Chess does the hula*

Tao; I have no clue how to heal…

Gale; I don't either…

Angel; *plays a harp*

Tsuki; *plucks a few notes on a bass*

Lexi; *plays a trumpet*

Torch; *conducts this strange orchestra* so many reviews...

Nick; it was your idea to start this.

Torch; yeah, so? first review is from Angel!

**Since it's summer, I'm gonna try to make all my dares and truths summer themed! Also, I'm gonna be nice this time, since I'm too tired to think of extra good dares.**

**Tree Hugger: Drown in a pool filled with electric eels.**

**Deep Blue: *throws beach ball at his face* Go have fun at the beach!**

**Mint: *tosses sunscreen* Keep an eye on him.**

**Kish: Take the triplets to the park.**

**Ichigo: If you give me $100 I'll give you this all day spa pass.(What? I'm saving up for something and I might as well take advantage of being in a different time.)**

**Pai and Zakuro: *holds up two tickets* You get a free cruise if you both beat up Tree Hugger.**

**Ryou: What do you usually do in the summer?**

**Lettuce: Read the Hunger Games, they're awesome books and the movie was great!**

**Keiichiro: Join the Knights in an epic adventure!(What that will be is up to them.)**

Torch; I love this review.

Angel; thanks! Masaya, drown in a pool full of electric eels.

Masaya; NO!

Torch; do it, or I WILL plot device you.

Masaya; I'll take the plot device.

Torch; *magic keyboard appears* alright, just switch these around, press this, change that chromosome, GOT IT! *Presses enter and light surrounds Masaya, changing him*

Lexi; what did you do…

Torch; meet Melissa! (I apologize to my aunt, that's her name)

Masaya; what? Do I have laryngitis or something? OH HECK I HAVE TITS!

Torch; yep

Ichigo; I'm scared of you…

Chess; *laughing* I-I can't breathe.

Melissa; are they real… OH CRAP THEY'RE REAL!

Pai; *starts laughing*

Zakuro; *snickering*

Melissa; wait-

Tao; DON'T CHECK HERE! GO INTO THE BATHROOM!

Melissa; *runs into the bathroom* *starts screaming*

Mint; oh crap… you didn't

Torch; *laughing* oh wow I didn't even plan that… rock paper scissors between the girls to see who has to help her! *Lala loses*

Lala; CRAP! *goes into the bathroom to help her*

Taruto; why does she need help? *innocent face*

Gale; wait… oh crap… *laughs* sucks to be whoever has to put up with her.

Lettuce; how did you know what we're talking about?

Gale; I have a sister.

Torch; *laughing on the ground* t-this is too funny!

Melissa; *walks back out, sniffling* I will never underestimate girls again…

Torch; good, you're going to be one for two weeks.

Melissa; WAIT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS?

Torch; don't worry, just don't be a lesbian, that'd be weird.

Nick; I don't get it…

Torch; *whispers something in his ear*

Nick; EW!

Torch; *hits him* and this is why he'll never have a girlfriend. Let's see, what's next… Deep Blue and Mint go have fun at the beach! *they teleport away*

Lala; since I was punished by having to help her with… that… can I have some candy or ice-cream or something?

Torch; all you can eat sundae bar good enough for you?

Lala; yes…

Tao; let's see… next up, Kish, take the triplets to the park!

Kish; on it! *teleports away to take his children to the park*

Angel; Ichigo, I'll give you this all day spa pass if you give me $100.

Ichigo; I- where am I supposed to get one hundred dollars?

Torch; check your pants.

Ichigo: *pulls out a black wallet with a cat on it* *opens it* what do you know, there's money in here. *hands Angel the money and she gets the pass* I'll go tomorrow.

Angel; Pai and Zakuro- uhh…

Zakuro; *using Melissa as a chair* he's kind of a slut as a girl…

Torch; agreed.

Angel; I guess you two get a free cruise.

Pai; cool

Torch; Ryou, what do you normally do during the summer

Ryou; *blushes* play world of war craft….

Torch; *laughs* l-lettuce, read the hunger games.

Lettuce; *starts reading* that's geeky Ryou-kun…

Angel; Keiichiro! Join the knights in an epic adventure; they get to choose the adventure!

Keiichiro; sure

Tao; alright, lets go! *opens a portal* *they leap through*

Torch; next review! It's from Cutekitten

**hey guys here are my truths and a few dares ohh ya pweety pwease can i join #dose kitten eyes#**

**anyway truths**

**Ichigo: why do you think you became the mew leader**

**ryou: if you were dead who would you haunt**

**tree hugger: I hate you DIE kills with axe**

**DARES**

**ryou: burn the cafe down and build it again in ten minutes our I will kill you**

**bye guys ohh hee is what I look like**

**hair; black with blue highlights eyes : bright red**

**clothes: white shirt with blue vest over it with black heels**

**weapon: axe**

**please let me in**

Torch; don't use 'w' in the place of 'r' and you have yourself a deal. *she poofs in CuteKitty* you will be known as kitty

Kitty; hi! *Kish comes back, along with Mint and Aokara, who is sunburned*

Aokara; ow…

Mint; next time use sunscreen Aokara, alright, what did we miss?

Torch; Keiichiro is on an epic adventure

Kitty; ichigo: why do you think you became the mew leader ryou: if you were dead who would you haunt tree hugger: I hate you DIE kills with axe

Ichigo; I was the first one to show up, and I'm the pink one.

Ryou; I would haunt the crap out of Torch, and Pai.

Torch; not nice.

Pai; *kicks him in the back*

Melissa; what? *gets killed*

Torch; that was technically a dare Kitty. Why would you haunt Pai?

Ryou; because I hate him. *gets into a glare-off with Pai*

Torch; and we may never know why, alright! First dare! Ryou, burn down the café and rebuild it in ten minutes or Kitty kills you! And go! *snaps and he disappears to the already-burning café*

Dutch; next review, it's from Flowergirl;

**me flower aaaaa!(by the way T and D means Truth and Dare* *still gorgeously beatiful but nerd talk* that was such fun can I be a host I found that these two cemicals mixed together make an explosion**

**Pudding: shake these together pudding *hands cemicals* now only add a little bit or if you add the whole thing it will explode**

**ichigo: dye your hair black**

**everyone: if you were somone else who would you be?**

**bai !**

Torch; … what… are you beautiful? I don't understand the second action. Wait did you mean that nerds cant be pretty? *hair catches on fire* *flower poofs in right in front of her*

Flower; EEEK!

Torch; *coughs twice* uh… I mean, welcome to Truth or torture! Do the first dare.

Kitty; Pudding, shake these chemicals together, but only add a little bit or everything will blow up.

Pudding; okay Na no Da! *goes to pour them together, when they're replaced with candy* yay! Candy Na no Da!  
>Tao; you will not blow up my house! *points at flower* *throws the chemicals out the window*<p>

Chess; Ichigo! Dye your hair black!

Ichigo; I need hair dye… *Jay throws her some* I was expecting to get some from that guy *looks at Tao*

Tao; my hair is natural!

Ichigo; whatever you say *goes to dye hair*

Torch; your hair is natural right?

Tao; YES MY HAIR IS NATURAL!

Nilla; alright everyone, if you could be someone else who would you be?

Ichigo; I'd be a pop star, or a model, or a- *Zakuro slaps her hand over Ichigo's mouth*

Zakuro; we get it, you want to be famous. I'd be Indiana Jones, a female version.

Pai; that's pretty awesome

Zakuro; I know.

Kish; I'd be me in the future.

Torch; wait for it…. *waits five seconds* now you are.

Kish; but…. Oh I get it.

Pudding; I'd be a world famous gymnast!

Taruto; can I be myself?

Torch; or you could be Pudding's equally-famous partner!

Tart; I can live with that.

Mint; I'd be a *insert famous ballerina here*

Aokara; I'd be Tim Burton.

Melissa; I'd be Masaya again.

Keiichiro; I'd be the guy who invented cake!

Lettuce; I'd be Canada

Torch; why?

Lettuce; because he's friends with Cuba and Prussia

Torch; Ah

Ryou; I'd be Einstein.

Tsuki; good choice, Pai!

Pai; Tony stark

Tsuki; what?

Pai; I'd be Tony Stark.

Ichigo; why?

Pai; because Tony Stark is Iron Man, and I want to be Iron man

Zakuro; why?

Pai; because Iron Man is awesome, you can be Pepper. *hugs Zakuro*

Kish; then who would that make us?

Pai; you're Captain America, Ichigo is Black widow, Taruto is Thor, Aokara is Loki, Pudding is Spiderman, Torch is Whiplash, Keiichiro is War Machine, Lettuce is the hulk,

Lettuce; what?

Pai; you're the hulk, and Zakuro is Pepper.

Kish; why?

Pai; because Pepper is Iron Man's girlfriend

Kish; oh

Torch; I think Pai just won.

Jay; yep

Angel; yeah, he did, let's see…

Kuro; the next review is from Tsuki;

**Tsuki: Kuro, you were an idiot**

**Kuro: yeah...**

**Tsuki: anyway, I feel inspired by the anime Durarara!**

**Kuro: oh snap**

**Keiichiro: piss off Shizuo from Durarara!**

**Masaya: Same as Keiichiro**

**Nilla: well, you're a Canada fangirl, nice, I'm a Russia fangirl**

**Kuro: *sharpening knives* must. kill. Russia.**

**Tsuki: sheesh Kuro, don't be so jealous**

**Pai and Zakuro: SMOSH RULES! ESPECIALLY THE POKEMON IN REAL LIFE THING!**

**Tsuki: well, all I have to say**

**Kuro: I have a dare, bring in Russia so I can kill him**

**Tsuki: *smacks Kuro with a frying pan* oh and my weapon of choice will be the gun**

**Kuro: I pick the sword, and Russia will be my victim**

**Tsuki: sheesh, my victim will be Mint, well, time to close this off, later, and SUMMER VACATION ROCKS!**

Torch; uh… I've never watched that… ANIME TIME! *can't find first episode* eh, I'll watch it later. To Wikipedia, alright, Keiichiro, piss of Shizuo

Keiichiro; alright, so Shizuo, I hear you're against violence.

Shizuo; yes I am.

Keiichiro; well that's a bit weak of you *Shizuo whacks him with a couch*

Shizuo; I'm not weak! *gets shot*  
>Keiichiro; YOU DID NOT JUST HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH A COUCH! *holding gun*<p>

Shizuo; aren't you against violence too?

Keiichiro; only when I'm not pissed off.

Shizuo; …

Tsuki; Melissa, do the same.

Melissa; Shizuo! You have stupid hair! *gets hit by a stop sign*

Melissa; ow… I'm getting good at making people mad.

Torch; that should be your profession, where'd he get the stop sign *looks at Tao*

Tao; *shrugs*

Tsuki; Nilla! You're a Canada fan girl?

Nilla; yep!

Tsuki; I'm a Russia fan girl!

Kuro; *sharpening blades* must. Kill. Russia.

Tsuki; calm down Kuro! *hugs him*

Kuro; *blushes*

Tsuki; Pai and Zakuro; Smosh rules!

Zakuro; yes it does.

Pai; yeah I guess.

Dutch; The next review is from me!

**TORCH YOU DAMN IDIOT! *catches blood-colored flames* YOU SHOULD'VE UPDATED SOONER DAMMIT! I HAVE BEEN WAITING AND WAITING AND WAITING AND NOTHING CAME DAMMIT! *calms down* as a punishment you shall give me a truckload of chocolate and not lock me up somewhere when i go hyper.**

**Dares:**

**Masaya: ...DUN dun DUUUuuunnn... *randomly murders him with a wheat***

**Everyone: i just became the new queen of spiders, BOW DOWN TO MY SPIDER AWESOMENESS!**

**Nick: because you allowed me to do this... *mega-super-pancake-flatten-hug* YAAAAAAAAAY! :3 you be my best friend :3**

**Everyone: hide when i get my chocolate, unless you want to die...i go...slightly murderous when i'm hyper...so don't get surprised if, when calmed down, i'm in a puddle of Masaya-blood...**

**Torch: do you have any willows around here? i need them to...well...not die . (that is my smiley...DON'T TAKE IT! MIIIIIINE!)**

**anyway, se- *cough* ...fuxing shizz... *cough* bye! *coughs and faints***

Torch; sorry… *looks sad*

Dutch; I want a truck of chocolate.

Torch; *a truck of chocolate shows up* I'm sorry.

Dutch; *hugs* I forgive you! *randomly murders Melissa with a wheat*

Torch; *laughs and revives her*

Melissa; when can I go back to being a guy?

Torch; I told you, two weeks!

Melissa; aw…

Dutch; I AM THE QUEEN OF SPIDERS! BOW DOWN TO MY AWESOMENESS!

Tao; I am not bowing.

Dutch; *glares at the cast* *Melissa bows*

Melissa; please don't kill me.

Dutch; you're my new jester. *mega-super-pancake-flatten-hugs Nick* you're my new best friend!

Torch; no! My best friend

Chess; *teary eyes* I thought I was your best friend.

Torch; but you're Tao's best friend!

Chess; oh yeah *nom-glomps Tao*

Tao; *staggers a bit* must you do that?

Chess; yes!

Dutch; everyone better hide when I get my chocolate!

Chess; no way! That'd be mean!

Torch what's a willow?

Dutch; *face palms*

Torch; what? Jeez… next review!

Tao; well it has no dares….

Torch; then we skip it NICK!

Nick; alright, next review is from Chibi Stimpy.

Torch; who from now on will be called Chibi

**don't worry about me being too innocent. i have read the hunger games, animorphs, twilight (i absolutely flippin' hated that series.) and harry potter.**

**i forgot to put my clothing choice in last chapter. i wear purple skinny jeans with a top with a picture of stimpy junior on it. i also have a sword that i named 'shrrg'- it's named after a type of giant wolf from the eragon series.**

**anyway, onto dares:**

**stimpy: give the hostesses and hosts ( including the knights. ) a can of dr. pepper each and help ichigo with the babies.**

**pudding: act out asdf movie 4.**

**rest of tmm cast: help pudding.**

**truths:**

**pai: when are you going to ask zakuro to marry you?**

**Torch:what is your favourite non-manga non-anime story?**

**and that is all**

Torch; I never said anything about you being too innocent.

Tao; *petting Loki* I'm more so focusing on the fact that you read animorphs and twilight.

Torch; "shrrg' shouldn't be a word… it has no vowels.

Chibi; cut it out! Stimpy, give the hosts and hostesses a can of Dr. Pepper each and help Ichigo with the children!

Torch; I think I know how to fix this. *shoots Stimpy with a special ray gun* Humanized!

Stimpy: *turned into a boy with brown and blonde hair, green cat eyes, and is tall* alright, *hands out the soda then leaves to be a babysitter*

Chibi; Pudding, act out asdf movie 4!

Pudding; alright! Hello mine turtle!

Taruto; hello! *blows up*

Pudding; *acts the rest out* ta-da!

Tart; why'd I have to blow up so many times?

Torch; because you are mine turtle! So many't' names…

Tao; yeah, there are a lot of names with 'T' in them

Torch; YOU'RE NOT HELPING ME! Do the truths Chibi.

Chibi; truth time; Pai: when are you going to ask Zakuro to marry you? Torch: what is your favorite non-manga non-anime story?

Pai; *blushes* t-that is none of your business!

Torch; do you realize how many books I read? A lot, alright! In cartoons it would have to be Xiaolin Showdown

Jay; ooh! I love that!

Torch; I know! In people-actors it would have to be Dr. who, for sitcoms Two Broke Girls, internet cartoons I choose the Adventurous Adventures of One Direction, as for books I can't decide, uh… I'll say the Pendragon series, which took me like two months to read, but it's totally epic.

Chibi; I see.

Torch; Jay! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! *they begin fighting*

Layla; the next review is from me!

**Oh great, another dude with an oversized ego...Tao, forget anything about me respecting you.**

**Well, anyway, Happy summer!**

**Everone: LET US GO TO THE BEACH TO CELEBRATE SUMMER!**

**Okay, so I now onto the dares...**

**Hostesses: Volleyball! Who's in?**

**It's Layla. I accidently submitted my review before I could finish it...**

**Anyway, it I may continue...**

**Torch: I challenge you to a game of live angry birds! Here's how it works. You and I select three people to be the birds and five to be the pigs. The others will have to build a fort to protect the pigs, and when they're done, we do the same thing as in a regular game. I will select Mint, Ryou, and Masaya as the birds, and the pigs will be Kish, Pai, Zakuro, Ichigo, and Deep Blue**

**Pudding and Taruto: Build a sandcastle. A HUGE one.**

**Lettuce and Ryou: Live in the sand castle.**

**Deep Blue and Masaya: *hands them a grass skirt and a white tank* put this on, and do the hula for everyone here. Then, after that, you will act as our waiters and bring us anything. If either of you refuse, I'll make you wear a coconut bra instead.**

**Cast: SINGING CONTEST! Hostesses are judges, unless some of them want to compete.**

**well, bye, everyone.**

Tao; Seriously dude? Whatever, I don't care.

Chess; yes you do.

Tao; no I don't!

Chess; whatever you say. That isn't nice Miss Layla!

Layla; I don't care, I don't like him. Let's all go to the beach!

Torch; at the end of the chapter! Time for volleyball! *they get surrounded by light and get deposited on a beach* Welcome to Phoenix beach! *wearing her yellow bikini with blue jean shorts again* we can stay here instead of Tao's house so he doesn't freak out anymore.

Tao; thank you! *his swimsuit is black and red*

Chess; *has only silver hair* help us with our sandcastle! *grabs Tao's hand and drags him over to where another him with only green hair is working on a sandcastle almost as big as him*

Tao; What… *sees Gomi and Gale working on a sandcastle* oh its on! *starts helping light chess and dark chess*

*everyone is in their swimsuits, lala's has musical notes, Chibi's looks like a pink cat and Lexi's is just white, Gale's is purple, Gomi's is brown, Light Chess's is green and Dark Chess's is Black.*

Moon; let's play some Volleyball! *holds up volleyball*

Torch; ALRIGHT! Nilla, Tsuki, Angel, and Moon, Nick, you're on my team, the rest are on Layla's team.

*they begin with Layla serving, Tsuki volleys, Jay hits it- alright I have no clue what I'm talking about, Layla's team won*

Layla; WHOOHOO! *jumps in the air*  
>Nick; well we failed.<p>

Torch; go swim with the panda-sharks.

Nick; you know what? I WILL! *jumps out into the ocean*

Dutch; well that was easy. *torch presses staples button*

Torch; I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! *a giant grass field rises from the ground, metal arms grabbing the knights*

Tao; HEY! WE NEED TO FINISH THAT SAND CASTLE! *gets thrown onto the grass area*

Chess: ow! It's hurting me! *gets set down gently then patted on the head*

Gale; arms… too… small!

Gomi; *calm*

Torch; alright! I have a slingshot and a pile of building material! I choose Jay, Dutch, and Nick to be my birds! Knights and Dragon king, be the pigs

Tao; WHAT? NO WAY!

Chess; why do we have to be the pigs? Can I be a bird?

Torch; fine then, Dragon king, Tao, Chess, you're my birds, Gale, Pai, Kish, Ichigo, and Melissa, you're the pigs.

Gale; why me? *torch catches her hand on fire and punches him in the gut* *he grunts* what was that for?

Torch; did it hurt a lot?

Gale; not a whole lot… but still!

Torch; you can take a hit, that's why. Same with Pai, Kish because I'm pretty sure he bruises easily, Ichigo because I felt like it and Melissa because I felt like it. Now get to work slaves! *they get the stage built in five minutes* alright, Dragon king! Into the slingshot!

Dragon king; no way, that's degrading and I- *Tao and chess pick him up, tying his arms to his body*

Tao; here you go! *plops him into the chair*

Torch; *starts dragging the chair backwards*

Dragon king; wait! Untie me first! *torch lets go* AAHHH!  
>Torch; power time!<p>

Dragon king; *blows cold wind from his mouth to avoid hitting the concrete, then lands on wood, his skin turns grey for a second, then he hits Gale, the building breaks, Pai teleports out of the way when a slab of concrete nearly hits him*

Torch; ALRIGHT! 19340!

Dragon king; Gale! Use your hands to untie me; I'll blast us out of this pile! *gale unties him and he blasts ice at the pile of wood and glass covering them* *walks over to Torch* YOU DIDN'T UNTIE ME!

Torch; I know, you did well though! You took out two pigs! Nice use of ice-breath!

Dragon King; that is not the point!

Torch; Chess! You're up! *he does a cartwheel over to the chair* what's your special move thingy?

Chess; uh… I have my chains! *makes his energy chains with cartoon heads appear*

Torch; good choice! *pulls back on the chair and aims slightly above Kish's head* *lets go and Chess starts swinging his chains around, hitting the bricks, one nearly hits Kish and he teleports away, a chunk of wood hits Ichigo in the face and Chess slides to a stop past the set up*

Chess; that was fun! *the chains disappear*

Torch; Tao!

Tao; yeah, yeah, I know, get in the chair. *pushing the chair backwards and aiming* grab this. *torch grabs the back* hmm *looks at the almost-destroyed structure that has Melissa wearing a crown surrounded by rock on all sides but the back, snickering* alright, that should do it *he sits down, one leg dangling off the chair, resting his arm on the other one* fire away Nadia.

Torch; *lets go, sending Tao over the structure, he lands and shoots himself at the glass behind Melissa who is freaking out, he breaks through the glass and tackles Melissa through the stone, then he does a back flip, letting Melissa slide to a stop at Torch's feet*

Tao; that was easy

Torch; alright so my final score is 40398. Not the greatest score ever… Your turn Layla!

Layla; alright! Masaya, Mint, ryou, you're my birds, Kish, Pai, Ichigo, Zakuro, Deep blue, you're my pigs.

Aokara; I got dibs on being the king.

Layla; now build a stage for me! *a stage is built*

Torch; *snaps a whip* had to be done.

Layla; alright! Masaya! Into the slingshot!

Melissa; fine… I don't want to be punished like this again. *sits and Layla flings him-her into the building, she hits glass next to Zakuro and slides down, leaving a streak of blood*

Layla; that's just weak *the glass breaks and a piece of wood hits Zakuro*

Zakuro; *leaps down* well I'm dead. *sits down to watch*

Layla; Mint!

Mint; hmm… ah! MEW MINTO, METAMORPHOSIS! Alright! I'm ready!

Aokara; *thinking* Mint looks so cute in her mew outfit!

Pai; *also thinking* why did I agree to stand next to this idiot?

Mint: *gets shot, shooting arrows everywhere, she breaks the glass in front of Pai and Aokara, nearly kicking Pai in the face then landing on Aokara* *they fall, their faces inches away from each other* I-I… *blushes*

Layla; I was wondering where the fluff went.

Torch; Nick ate it all. Want some cotton candy? *has a cotton candy machine* it's Chess'

Chess; *sticks hand into cotton candy machine* Tao! Check it!

Tao; that's not sanitary… *takes a cone and gets cotton candy*

Layla; yes please. Alright! Ryou!

Ryou; oh crap… fine… MEW VANILLA! METAMORPHOSIS! *sits down, trying to ignore Pai snickering* SHUT UP EMO!  
>Pai; I'm not emo! And Mint, you might want to get out of there.<p>

Mint; o-oh y-yeah *jumps up and runs over to the grass, blushing* *Aokara teleports next to her*

Layla; alright! One shot to hit Kish and Ichigo! *launches Ryou who shoots like a madman then hits his chin on the rock next to Ichigo, making the structure fall on her and Kish, who teleports them away*

Torch; alright! You get 67390 I think you win.

Layla; yep! *the grass area sinks to the ground and sand blows over it* Pudding and Taruto, build a giant sand castle!

Pudding; okay! Let's get to work Taru-Taru Na no Da!

Taruto; don't call me that… *they begin working*

Tao; we'll help. *goes to help them*

Chess; yeah, it'll be fun! Divide! *he glows and divides into two people*

Pudding; that's creepy… why are you wearing a shirt Na no Da? *points to the silver-haired Chess*

Light Chess; because I'm albino *points to self* lets get to work! *begins helping* other me! Fill those buckets with water!

Dark Chess; fine *grumbles*

Pudding; we should use vines to support it Na no Da!

Taruto; that's a good idea! *grows vines where the Chesses and Tao have started building a wall*

Tao; Gale! Gomi! Get your lazy butts over here! *they walk over*

Gale; okay, let's see… *his hands glow purple and he rises sand, forming a wall* vines please! *Taruto shoots up some vines*

Gomi; I'll go help them with the wall *goes to help pudding and Taruto while Gale makes a roof*

Layla; this is taking forever. *someone taps on her shoulder*

Torch; drink? *holds out a coconut filled with a smoothie*

*half an hour later*

Pudding; we're done Na no Da!

Layla; woah! *they made a two-story castle with windows and a wall, there's a court where they put a volley-ball net, it's highly detailed and there's shell decorations and flowers*

Torch; good job! *turns to Tao, who sat next to her* Why did you sit down when it came to detail?

Tao; I'm not good at art…

Chess; *becomes one chess again* oh no! I got sunburned… *sunburned everywhere*

Tao; I'll go get the Aloe Vera. *gets up and leaves*

Tsuki; Lettuce and Ryou! Live in the sandcastle!

Lettuce; oh… well… *goes inside to check out the rooms*

Ryou; *starts walking around* how will we live here? If it rains the house will break.

Torch; I know! *catches the sand on fire, turning It to black glass* *Lettuce shrieks, then looks outside the window*  
>Lettuce; um… the floor caught on fire… is this thing stable?<p>

Torch; of course!

Lettuce; I see… well there's a king sized bed up here.

Torch; I'll bring your stuff here later. Continuing! Aokara and Melissa do the hula in this! *holds up the outfit*

Aokara; f-fine…

Melissa; NO WAY! Torch; fine then, *drags her away* *screaming is heard*

Aokara; uh… where should I change?

Lettuce; use a room in the castle.

Aokara; be right back! *goes to get changed*

Torch; *walks back dragging Melissa by her hair* next time don't protest! *lets go, making her fall*

Melissa; ow… *stands up, now wearing the skirt and a coconut bra* *the cast bursts out laughing, Pai is snickering*

Tao; *dumps out his smoothie* I don't want to drink out of coconuts anymore…

Torch; then you can drink out of a cantaloupe or a watermelon or something.

Tao; fine… *gets a smoothie in a watermelon*  
>Aokara; *bursts out laughing when he sees Masaya* t-that just made my year.<p>

Mint; *laughs* alright, so I can stop being scarred, can you two begin yet?

Aokara; we need music. *Chess presses a button on a radio and hula music comes on* alright, *they begin doing the hula, Aokara is actually enjoying himself*

Mint; *giggling*

Melissa; this is hard.

Aokara; you just stink at it. *keeps doing the hula*

*Pai starts laughing*

Layla; c-cant b-breathe! Y-you can s-stop now!

*Melissa goes to get her top back*

Aokara; I'm staying like this. *plops down next to Mint*

Mint; how in the world do you look good in a skirt?

Aokara; because I do!

Torch; I think this is the perfect time for the singing competition! *a stage appears* first up, Aokara!

Aokara; what do I have to sing?

Torch; just the chorus of a song

Aokara; okay, *thinks for a second* *starts singing 'I'm sexy and I know it'*

Torch; *laughing* y-you can stop now. Write down his scores people!

Angel; next up is Pai

Pai; *walks on stage and walks away* I'm not doing this.

Torch; aw! Jay, do you want to replace him?

Jay; YES! *jumps on stage* alright! Hmm…. I know! *sings I feel like dancing*

Torch; *claps* write down your scores for him! Alright, Lettuce to the stage!

Lettuce; o-okay… *starts singing last Friday night's chorus*

Torch; the heck!

Dutch; *staring* that was awesome.

Lettuce; *runs off the stage blushing*

Torch; Zakuro!

*yay I don't want to repeat myself!

Zakuro- sang Stupid girls

Pudding- sang I want candy, then got some chocolate from Dutch

Ichigo- started singing and was booed off the stage

Kish- sang Moves like Jagger

Mint- sang perfect enemy

Melissa- wasn't allowed to sing

Torch; alright! Taruto!

Tart; no. I don't want to sing.

Pudding; I'll sing with you Na no Da! I know just the song *whispers it to Taruto*

Taruto; ugh… fine… *starts singing* let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song! *sings the rest, pointing to Pai when he says Squidward* good! It'll help; it'll heeeelp, if you just sing along!

Torch; *laughing* you win, you win! *they teleport back to the beach* alright, next review.

Jay; it's from me!

**awesome! *stabs masaya and throws out a portal***

**dares: tree hugger go into a dimension portal with legs on one side and body on the other.**

**torch: CLOSE ZE PORTAL**

**portal: *closes and cuts masaya in half***

**ok. ichigo im going to break this to you as kind as possible... strawberrys are my favorite fruit!**

**truths: anyone read Alex Rider?**

**chess: wanna play it?**

Jay; Tree hugger! Into the dimension portal half here half there *Melissa does a push up position half in half out*

Melissa; so what's the point of this?

Jay; TORCH CLOSE ZE PORTAL! *it closes and she gets cut in half*

Torch; gruesome… nice, *opens a portal and her legs fall out* revive *snaps*

Jay; okay, Ichigo I'm going to break this to you as kind as possible, strawberries are my favorite fruit!

Ichigo; okay…

Jay; truths; anyone read Alex Rider? Chess: wanna play it?

Torch; nope, you guys? *turns to the hostesses who nod or shake their heads* okay then

Chess; yes! *whips out a green diamond crystal and presses a spot on it, making a virtual chessboard appear* *they begin playing*

Torch; alright! Final review is from someone new! MewBlueberryLuvsKisshu

**Hi, can I be on?**

**Name: Mine**

**Her fave color is pink**

**She is 14**

**Her eyes are green**

**Her hair is shoulder length and pink**

**She's about 5'3"**

**She typically wears shorts and a tank with flip flops**

**As a mew:**

**Her eyes turn ice blue**

**Her outfit consists of a blue frilly crop top and a blue skirt connected by black leather straps. She has knee-high boots Tht are blue and have black edges. She has black panther ears and a tail.**

**Powers:**

**Ribbon blueberry blast- the daggers hurl flashes of electricity are opponent**

**Weapons:**

**Two daggers she fights ninja style with And Can channel lightning**

**Two black gloves with claws attached**

**Mildly girly, nice to friends, evil to enemies, insane, hyper**

**Animal DNA:**

**Black panther**

**(I just copied this from my bio)**

**Alright, dare time!**

**Ichigo: scream your heart out at ryou for his abuse**

**Lettuce: don't kiss ryou for an entire chapter**

**Mint: tell deep blue all the most embarrassing things you've done**

**Ryou: ask keiichiro if he's gay**

**Keiichiro: kick ryou's butt**

**Truths:**

**Masaya: are you gay?**

**Deep blue: how many of the things mint told you are you surprised by?**

**That's all I got for now!**

Torch; welcome! *she appears*

Blueberry; what happened to my Popsicle?

Torch; law of sour-sweet

Blueberry; oh hi!

Torch; alright! Ichigo scream your heart out at Ryou for his abuse.

Ichigo; okay. I HATE YOU, YOU'RE SELFISH AND YOU NEVER SEEM TO CARE, YOU FORCED US TO BE MEWS AND YOU'RE GENERALLY UNPLEASANT TO BE AROUND!

*another Ichigo shows up*

Future Ichigo; I'm from the future, call him ugly!

Ichigo; AND YOU'RE CHUBBY!

FI; *face palms and leaves*  
>Blueberry; Lettuce, you can't kiss Ryou for the next chapter.<p>

Ryou; what?

Lettuce; b-but!

Blueberry; no buts!

Torch; Mint! Tell Deep Blue all the embarrassing things you've done!

Mint; what! *blushes*

Torch; or be gender bended along with Aokara

Mint; WHAT?

Aokara; *puts his hand on Mint's shoulder* it's fine, just tell me.

Mint; w-well… alright, I once fell down the stairs by tripping on nothing, I- *goes on for two minutes then ends* and I sing in the shower.

Aokara; I already knew you sing in the shower.

Mint; what!

Aokara; yep, it's cute. *Mint blushes and he hugs her*

Torch; Ryou, ask Keiichiro if he's gay

Ryou; Keiichiro, are you gay?

Keiichiro; *shoots him in the face* *slowly lowers hand*

Blueberry; no need for the next dare… truths; Masaya: are you gay? Deep blue: how many of the things mint told you are you surprised by?

Masaya; I am not gay!

Aokara; uh… like five of them.

Torch; well that's all, bye chickadees!

**Me; ToT is now one year old! **

**Nick; so you updated today because you wanted to post on it's anniversary-birthday-thing?**

**Me; yep!**

**Moon; it's cool!**

**Nilla; agreed kittens! **

**Me; well that's it, see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome all to chapter five of Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Torture!**

**Dutch; FINALLY!**

**I know, you're mad because I haven't updated in a month or… three? Almost…**

**Moon; I'm not mad!**

**Thank you! Gomi, disclaimer please!**

**Gomi; Fangirlgonesupernova owns nothing, well, she owns the knights... but that's it.**

**Chess; she owns us?!**

**Tao; calm down, she came up with the idea for us anyways.**

**Chess; WHAT!?**

**Uh… Roll film before chess cries…**

_**Chapter 5;**_

**MAN I stink at updating on time. Also, change of style.**

The hostesses are scattered around a living room with wooden floorboards and a sliding glass door leading out onto the beach, all in their swimsuits.

The Dragon King and Gomi are sitting cross-legged playing video games, debating over the difficulties of fighting with a girl character. Gale is sketching the face of a girl whose identity is not important. Torch walks back down the stairs which are a short distance from the living room, she's dressed in blue jean shorts and a baggy white shirt that shows off her stomach.

"Hey, where's Tao and Chess?" Torch asks, pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail.

"I don't know, doing something gay?" Gale smirks, continuing with his sketching. Torch whacks the back of his head.

"Don't be a jerk, alright, who wants to get the mews?" Torch asks. Dutch raises her hand. "Not too much damage, and if Masaya isn't Melissa, make him Melissa."

"On it!" Dutch says, leaping off into a portal.

"Where are those two?" Torch wonders aloud.

"If you're talking about us, we were getting soda," Tao says, stepping into the living room from the kitchen which is up some steps. He puts a hand on the couch, kicking his legs up and over the couch, landing with one arm over the back, not spilling the blue cup filled with soda. "So where are the mews so we can get this over with?"

"Why? So you can continue walking around shirtless?" Gale asks.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Tao says, taking a sip of soda.

"I hate you so much," Gale says.

"Love you too," Tao says, a smirk forming on his lips, "Seriously though Torch, where are they?"

"I sent Dutch after them, she should be back- oh here she is!" Torch says, as Dutch re-appears, dragging Melissa (Masaya gender bent for all those who didn't read the previous chapter which if you didn't and just skipped to this one you make me cry.) "Ah! There they are, first review, it's from Moon!

**Moon: Yay I'm not dead. Just dangerously injured.**

**Adrian: Oh boo hoo.**

**Moon: Shut up! You're the one cutting me with knives and throwing rocks at me.**

**Adrian: You're just sour because thanks to my king, you can't hurt me back.**

**Moon: And you are only hurting me because I said the Knights are cooler than you!**

**Adrian: Correction, she said Tao is cooler than me.**

**Moon: *grumbles while rubbing bruises and cuts* On with the dares.**

**Dares-**

**Nilla: First order of business. *nom-glomps***

**Masaya: *stabs in the chest* I needed that.**

**Keiichiro: I don't want to sound lazy, but can I have some tea?**

**Truths-**

**Knights: You are all just awesome. Totally awesome.**

**Torch: Do you have any medication I can you for my injuries?**

**Moon: *gets hair pulled on* Ouch! Leave me alone Adrian! I want Cameron back!**

**Adrian: Like I care. We're done here. By the way, what would happen if I were to kill one of your cats?**

**Moon: *mutters* I'll kill you so badly that even your stupid king will run for the hills.**

**Adrian: Hmmm, I'll think about it then.**

**Moon: Leave my pets alone! *gets dragged off* See ya Torch!**

"I love how some of the reviews tell stories," Torch says.

"Yeah, just read the first review right as we get here," Pai says, sitting down on the couch, "I'm sure we'll catch it all. At least the majority are for hostesses, which seriously, I thought this was about the Mews."

"Yeah, but there's a small family of hostesses now," Torch says, leaning against the wall, "If you don't have a dare feel free to go get some soda. Moon, begin with the dares."

"Gladly!" Moon rushes towards Nilla and glomps her, making her fall over. "Sorry Nilla!"

"It's fine."

"Excuse me, but I'm trying to win a round of Mario Kart, would you kindly remove your head from my lap?" Dragon King asks, looking down at Nilla. Nilla sits up quickly, nearly knocking the GameCube controller out of Dragon King's hand. "Good, now, EAT SHELL TOAD!"

"ACK! Why do you always get the blue shells?!" Gomi yells.

"Girl characters get all the luck, dude," Dragon King says, passing Gomi, "Next time choose Daisy, but not Princess Peach. Only I play as Princess Peach."

"Torch, why are those two so strange?" Moon asks.

"No clue, feel free to continue at any time," Torch says. Moon does a backwards somersault, and stabs Melissa in the chest.

"Can I have some tea Keiichiro?" Moon asks sweetly.

"Yes M'am, I'll go make it right now," He walks off smiling.

"Hey Tao, I tried to make a cake… but I spilled the batter all over the floor," Chess says, walking out of the kitchen, his legs are covered in chocolate cake batter, "How do you clean up cake?"

"With paper towels, I'll help you," He stands up and walks to the other room to help Chess.

"So adorable!" Nilla says. Gale snorts.

"Figures, since Chess is the nice one, Gomi is the weird one, and I'm the strong one," He says, his pencil moving over the paper in short, simple strokes.

"Hey! I'm not –" Gomi starts

"What does that make me?" Dragon King asks, shoving a donut from the box of Krispy Kremes on the table into Gomi's mouth.

Gale turns his attention to him, "You're the-"

"STRONG INDEPENDENT BLACK WOMAN WHO DON'T NEED NO MAN," Tao yells at the top of his lungs, doing a back flip over the couch and grabbing a donut. Dragon King bursts out in laughter, and Gomi chuckles.

"The cake will be done soon, oh! I didn't say hello to all of you!" Chess says, "Hi!"

"M-moon," Torch says, holding back a laugh, "Do the truths please."

"Alright, Knights: You are all just awesome. Totally awesome, Torch: Do you have any medication I can you for my injuries?" Moon asks.

"I know, but are you sure about Gale?" Tao asks.

"I'm the most awesome!" Gale says.

"No… that's Tao…" Moon says.

"Thank you Moon!" Chess says, "Gomi!"

"Huh? Oh, thanks, busy, fifth game, we're tied with two each," Gomi says, not looking away.

"I have something better than that!" Torch holds out her palm, touching Moon's shoulder, a light emits from her palm, spreading over Moon's skin, making her glow as her bruises fade and cuts disappear. "There you go!"

"Thanks!" Moon says, stretching. She plops down on the couch next to Nilla.

"The next one has a majority for the mews," Torch says, "CHIBI!"

Chibi stands up and spins, bringing up a blue screen, "It's from me;"

**Chibi: torch-hime! *kneels on ground***

**stimpy: I'm human!**

**Chibi: well you know that person who made a small appearance in the first truth or torture? Her name was willow kattt and she was the first review i ever put in and i did that review before I had made an account.**

**Anyway, onto dares.**

**Masabaka: here, wear this. *passes masabaka the ugliest (is that even a word?) tracksuit ever in an even uglier shade of green. (No offence lettuce)**

**lettuce: you're a very pretty shade of green so be a leaf on that tree out there.**

**Torch: here wear this.*gives torch a beautiful crimson dress with a pheonix on the side and a dagger in the belt***

**chibi: anyway like I said a shrrg is a huge wolf and is pronounced 'shurg'.**

**Bai bai**

Chibi kneels on the ground in front of Torch.

"Torch hime, I, Willow Kat, have returned from the dead!" Chibi says.

"Welcome back, now can you start the dares?" Torch asks.

"Right, Melissa! Wear this!" she chucks the track-suit at her (A/n; well… I HAD a paragraph here… but computers are stupid and enjoy deleting my paragraphs.)

"Wait!" Tao says, reaching up and snapping it from the air, "I've been reading last season, and from the looks of it, you all enjoyed bullying Nick, although he's hardly spoken." He gestures at Nick, who is now dressed in a grey monk robe with brown fur shorts and Grecian style sandals. "So, Monk boy, put on the tracksuit." Tao says, his voice leaving no room for argument.

"BUT-" Nick starts, only to be interrupted by a streak of black and white blasting his forehead. When the sparkles disappear, a ying-yang stamp is holding a letter to his forehead, he stands up, hands the letter to Torch, takes the tracksuit, and heads to the bathroom.

"Is it from those girls Na No Da?!" Pudding asks excitedly.

"Yeah," Torch says, ripping open the envelope with her finger, "Eh hem, '_Dear allies, I- WE are writing you this stupid letter- my apologies, Venom took the pen from me – to inform you of our return to- Hi! It's Tiger, I got new gloves for Christmas, what did you get? - Once again, I apologize, Tiger stole the pen, and she's wrestling with Venom now. I am writing you to ensure you that we have returned to our normal duties fighting the Motchki Empire, and to let you know that we wish we could have- Yo! Panda is taking way too long to write this, so I, Dino, shall take over, we've been fighting the Motchki Empire since we last left. Venom is still grumpy, Tiger still freaks out over tea, Taurus still is the only one who can calm her down, and Panda is, well, Panda. We're sorry we left, but hey, we had been gone for too long anyways, because while it had been only a few days for you, for us it was- If I can finish without interruptions! We went home, we had been gone for six months, because we were searching for a Motchki Empire spy who we were planning on capturing, who we knew was planning on joining you, her name was love, and her partner was rule. However- Hi, it's Taurus, they're all busy arguing, they made Panda lose her cool, not easy, we're all fine, watch out for the sues. _

_Yours in spirit_

_~Taurus, Tiger, Venom, Panda, and Dino'_ Well, I guess that's something…" Torch says.

"I'm glad their safe, they seemed interesting," Lettuce says from the couch where she's resting against the edge, her feet on the cushions.

"Yeah, and deadly," Pai says. He's sitting with his arms around Zakuro's waist, and Zakuro is leaning back against his chest. Nick walks back in wearing the ugly tracksuit, a ying-yang symbol on his forehead, his eyes clearly hypnotized.

"Uh… Oh!" Torch says, flipping the paper over, "P.S. I felt like he would make an excellent man-servant, and he'll do whatever anyone says for the remainder of this story, it's signed by Panda."

"Oh good, a man-servant," Chibi says, "Lettuce, you're a very pretty shade of green, so be the leaf on that tree out there!"

"I-how… n-no… I-I'm fine being here…" She says, looking up from under her hood, bringing her knees closer to her chest. Torch takes a hardcover copy of Charlotte's Web off the shelf next to her, and hits Chibi on the back of the head with it, then tosses it to Lettuce, who catches it.

"Here, I found it. Chibi; no more telling people to become something else! However, changing people's brains around amongst their bodies is fine," Torch says, smirking and totally not implying something the authoress wants to happen. Oh, where were we?

"Yes Torch-Hime!" Chibi says, saluting, "Wear this dress please!" She hands Torch the dress. Torch looks at it and sighs.

"Fine, OI! GET UP AND HOST!" Torch yells in the direction of the television. Dragon King sighs and stands up.

"Fine, I probably should mention I was sent to be a co-leading host to Torch," Dragon King says.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asks, "You never told us!"

"I'm Jack Frost," he says sarcastically, "alright; next review is from Angel…"

***furiously pushing buttons on a calculator* something is off here. But I'm not sure what. *glares at graphing calculator* NO FAIR! I WAS SO CLOSE TO BEATING LEVEL 9 OF BLOCK DUDE! Oh right, dares.**

**Tree Hugger/Melissa: How does being the main target of tons of hate make you feel? *waits until he/she starts talking* WELL TOO BAD! Nobody cares!**

**Pai: Ever wanted to be the Doctor?**

**Everyone: Dress up like your favorite Doctor Who character! I'm going to dress like Rose!**

**Yeah, I'm in a bit of a rush so that's all for now.**

"But your right here," Frost states, "wait… did my name just change from Dragon King to Frost?"

"DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!" Torch shouts, throwing a dagger at Frost. She steps back into the living room; she's cut the dress to be down to her knees, with black shorts underneath.

"Yeah, I think she changed it." Dutch answers from where she's sitting next to Tao.

"Great, that's just perfect," He replies.

"FOURTH WALL!"

"So Melissa, how does being the main target of all this hate make you feel?" Angel asks.

"When did you turn into Dr. Phil?" Tsuki asks.

"Well, it makes me feel like Amanda Bieber," Melissa says.

"TOO BA- wait… how the heck does it make you feel like that chick?" Angel asks.

"A cool person with tons of swag just being hated on by a bunch of geeks," Melissa says. (Writing that sentence gave my eyes bronchitis.)

Silence reins for what seems like eternity, and then;

"DIE YOU SICK, SICK BARBIE!" Frost yells, jumping in front of her and holding his hand out, she slowly begins to choke and stutter. Blood shoots out of her mouth only to be frozen, her eyes go glossy and she falls over, making a tinkling noise as she hits the wooden floor.

"W-what did you just do?" Mint asks.

"More importantly, can you teach me?" Pai asks.

"Huh? Oh, I froze her organs from the inside, beginning with her kidneys and going through her bloodstream to her lungs, keeping her slightly alive, then the brain, then the heart. Basically, she became a human ice cube," He just stares at Mint, who looks horrified.

"Should I defrost her?" Tsuki asks.

"If you want to be frozen like Captain America, go ahead!" Frost says, smiling at her.

"Um…"

"PAI, have you ever wanted to be the doctor?" Angel asks.

"Let's see, have I ever wanted to be a time lord flying around in the Tardis, fighting Daleks and Angels?" Pai asks, "Yes I have, and I still do."

"Figures, you're a huge nerd," Mint says, Pai reaches up and throws her ankle off the edge of the couch top where she's sitting, she falls over.

"Everyone; dress up like your favorite-"Angel begins; Frost slaps his hand over her mouth, holding up the _Grand Rules of Truth or Dare Stories Edition 14._

"Chapter turtle, section snicker doodle, subsection cockatoo, paragraph three, 'there will be no more dress ups, because they're very repetitive,'" he says, snapping the book closed and dropping it into a book shaped hole, "Abide by the rules, please. Or I will MMA your cousin, but not you, you seem too nice."

"Hey that's a completely accurate judgment of character and absolutely true!" Tsuki retorts.

"Dutch, your turn," Torch says. Lala, Kitty, Flower, Layla, Blueberry, and Lexi walk back in with bags in their hands.

"Uh… did we come back at a back at a bad time?" Lexi asks.

"I was about to do my review," Dutch says, standing up.

**Yayz, lots of updates! :3**

**Dares:**

**Masaya-thingy-ma-thing: die :**

**Ichigo: you get a small vacation together with Kish, we'll watch the kids -**

**That is about all the inspiration I haves...**

"Well, it takes me at least a few weeks in between chapter for us to meet again, so after this," Torch says, she switches the light on, since the sun had set.

"Hey, I want to kill Masaya!" Dutch says.

"Kill Nick, or better yet, send him to jail again!" Torch says.

"Hmm…" She drives a kunai through the bottom of his throat, "not as fun."

"Ooh! Can I try?" Lexi asks, Torch nods, and she pulls out an ocarina, playing a few notes and reviving Nick.

"Well, that was short, around eleven to go…" Jay says, tapping a glowing screen in front of him. "Oh! I was supposed to tell you all," He gestures to the mew mews, "You all got one of these floating screens, you just need to do your enter hand gesture, here I'll show you." He stands up and runs around the room showing them how to activate the screens.

"My review is next!" Layla cheers.

**DUDE! I LOVE ALEX RIDER!**

**Truths:**

**Torch: That was an epic game of Live Angry Birds.**

**Mint: Did you even notice the fact I chose you as a bird, and you're part bird?**

**Hostesses: has anyone watched soul eater and host club?**

**Dares**

**Melissa: You still Melissa? Yes? Good. I want you to go out in public wearing the same outfit you wore when you did the hula.**

**Taruto and Pudding: Go into the secret bunker with Tao and eat as much candy as you can before he realizes what you're doing.**

**Tao: *grins* Wear this. And don't take it off. *puts a blue hat with a video camera on it on his head* Have fun.**

**Julian: Hi-**

**I WILL? DESTROY YOU IF YOU DONT LEAVE!**

**Julian: *turns around and walks away***

**well, that's all I got. Peace, love, and rats!**

"Truth time, Torch: That was an epic game of Live Angry Birds. Mint: Did you even notice the fact I chose you as a bird, and you're part bird? Hostesses: has anyone watched soul eater and host club?" Layla asks. (Does anyone know why fan fiction doesn't use Times New Roman as the review font?)

"Why yes, it was," Torch says, sitting cross-legged on the arms of the couches. On one couch are Gale and Lexi, on the other Tao and Chess.

"No, not really…"

"Layla, the authoress has no way to ask the hostesses. Why do you think she could answer that?" Torch asks.

"Oh yeah… Melissa! Uh… can we… revive her?" Layla asks.

"I don't know, Dragon King holds that power, if I try, she'll die again," Torch says.

"Um…"

"Fine," He holds his hand out, and her body relaxes. She spits out the blood and sits up.

"T-that was terrible…" She says, looking horrified.

"Don't ever, I repeat, ever say 'swag' you can't say 'YOLO' and I swear if you call Amanda Bieber anything positive you will suffer that fate again, understood?" Frost asks. Melissa nods. "Good, now go wear this in public, take this perfume mixed with hot sauce and Windex, also this whistle."

"Why?"

"You're a girl, and unless a knight or hostess is willing to go with you, you're on your own. Guys, any of you want to go?" He turns to the others. No one moves and even Chess sinks deeply into his couch.

"Not even you?" Melissa asks, pointing at Chess.

"W-well… technically you're a guy, and I can't protect a guy! People already think I'm gay, protecting you would be adding gasoline to a bonfire!" Chess says. Melissa glares at him and he hides behind Tao.

"Take a knife and go," Tao says, handing her a knife. She turns and leaves. Torch snaps and he along with Pudding and Taruto disappear.

~in the bunker~

"Great, there's a dare, looks like we're in the part of the bunker under Gale's house. My apprentice snuck down here once, along with her friends, and acted like ghosts. Gale ran screaming like a baby and they followed him all the way to Gomi's house," Tao says, tapping the walls, "So do you two know why we're- are you two eating candy?"

"Yeah," Taruto says, "That's the dare. Now we have to stop…"

"Why? So long as it's not Dremirian candy you'll be fine."

"The dare was," Pudding starts saying before they disappear and reappear in the living room.

"That was fast…" Layla says, "You can take the hat off now…"

"There's a hat on my head?" He takes it off and flings it at the wall.

"How did you not feel that hat?" Layla asks, "It was right on your head!"

"Because my hair is kept next to my head by hair gel and bobby pins," He replies, sitting back down.

"How long is your hair normally?" Angel asks.

"No one knows." Chess says, "When it's not like this he wears it in a ponytail, and uses bobby pins."

"Are you sure Chess is the girly one?" Ryou asks, a second later a knife hits him in the throat and he falls to the ground. Blueberry pokes him a few times, and Lala joins her.

"You didn't have to kill him!" Gale yells.

"And if he called you girly? Oh wait, that's right, I forgot you're a giant blah of muscle," Tao drones, lazily twirling his hand at Gale. Gale goes to punch him, and Tao jumps and kicks Gale in the jaw.

"Ms. Blueberry! Do your review before a battle breaks out please!" Chess pleads.

"Right!" Blueberry says, standing up.

**Omg! I actually would say most of those things...**

**Okay, let's do some dares!**

**Deep blue: you are Mah friend! Can I have a hug?**

**Kisshu: you're awesome, go eat this cake.**

**Masaya: go tell mint you think she looks hot in front of deep blue**

**Mews: dance to she-wolf by shakira**

**Aliens: dance to sexy back by Justin timber lake**

**Keiichiro: the dare above only to Fixed at Zero by VersaEmerge (hostesses, look it up, it's really awesome)**

**Ryou: same as keiichiro only to wannabe by the spice girls**

**Truths-**

**Keiichiro: did you like the song?**

**Ryou: how hard Kisshu to not kiss lettuce?**

**Sorry I didn't have many ideas! Gomen! Until next time**

(I'm just going to… you know, fix the grammar on this.)

"Alright… Deep blue! You are my friend! Can I have a hug?" Blueberry asks.

"Of course!" He gives her a hug, and mint, who went back to lying on the top of the couch, gives her a slight glare.

"Kisshu, you're awesome, go eat this cake!" She hands him a strawberry cake with vanilla icing, strawberry slices, and shreds of chocolate on top.

"Ooh! It looks great!" Kisshu says, taking it, "Thank you!" He sits down and picks up the fork to start eating it.

"Masaya, go" she whispers the rest of the dare in Melissa's ear.

"B-but that would make me lesbian!" Melissa says.

"Do it!" Blueberry says.

"Fine…" She walks over to Mint, "you look hot Mint." Aokara snaps his head in Melissa's direction and glares at her; she looks terrified and runs away.

"Hey, can we please not do anymore dancing? We did it like ten times last season!" Jay says from his spot on the floor next to Dutch.

"Yeah, and Jay and I did DDR every chapter for around ten chapters straight!" Torch adds.

"Alright… truths then!" Blueberry says, striking a pose, "Keiichi-… let's skip that one. Ryou, how hard Kisshu to not kiss lettuce?"

"What." Ryou deadpans.

"I… can't even interpret this one…" Torch says, "Let's move on…"

"It's mine, so listen up kittens!" Nilla shouts, standing on the table.

**THAT WAS AWESOMENESS! Oh, and I DYED MY HAIR PURPLE! OH AND ICHIGO IS NOT THE WIDOW! I AM NATASHA AND I CAN PROVE IT! THE RPER ON DEVIANTART RUSSIAN-FEMMEFATALE IS ME! MEEEE! OH AND TURNS OUT MY CANADA WAS GAY! *too hyper to be upset***

**Lucy: Lex, what did you give her?**

**Lex: What are you t-talking about? I didn't-**

**HEY LUCY WHEN ARE YOU GONNA STOP BEING SUCH A PARTY POOPER? HEY HOW ABOUT I DIE YOUR HAIR GREEN! YEAH!**

**Lucy: LEX!**

**Lex: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I GAVE HER TWO BOXES OF NERDS! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

**Oh, DARES! Actually, LEMME START WITH TRUTHS! YEEEEAAAHH!**

**Mint: HEYYYYY HAVE YOU AND AOKORA DONE I- *shot***

**Nick: YOU MAY BE THEIR BEST FRIEND BUT YOU ARE MY LITTLE BROTHER! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR NOT TALKING TO YOU LATELY! *cries***

**Torch: YAY FOR TOMSKA REFERENCES!**

**OH OH DARE TIME! *hyper laugh***

**Torch: HEY HEY LET'S HAVE A FLAMETHROWER PARTY! WHOOOO!**

**Ryou and Lettuce: HEY, YOU TWO SHOULD KISS!**

**Tao: GUESS WHAT I'M BORED! HEY HOW ABOUT WE FIGHT! IF I WIN I GET TO TELL CHESS WHAT YAOI IS! IF YOU WIN YOU CAN FOREVER BRAG ABOUT BEATTING THIS SMOKING HOT CHI-**

**Lucy: *shoots Nilla* She'll be back momentarily.**

**I SHIP NATASHA AND CLINT THROUGH EVEN THE STRONGEST OF HURRICANES! NOTHING CAN SINK THAT SHIP- *sugar rush ends* Well that was Hawkward *shot for bad Avengers pun***

**Lex: That's it for Nilla's review...**

**Ti amo kittens!**

"TRUTHS! Mint: HEYYYYY HAVE YOU AND AOKORA DONE I-" Tao shoots her and she falls off the table, then jumps back up, "Nick: YOU MAY BE THEIR BEST FRIEND BUT YOU ARE MY LITTLE BROTHER! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR NOT TALKING TO YOU LATELY!" She starts crying and Nick pats her head, then she spins to face Torch, "Torch: YAY FOR TOMSKA REFERENCES!" Mint just stares at her, and slowly falls off the couch. Aokara runs over to help her up. Nick just tilts his head, still unable to think.

"Hooray indeed!"

"Hey! Let's have a flamethrower party!"

"N-no… let's not do that…" Torch says.

"HEY!" She points at Ryou and Lettuce, "You two should kiss!"

"Of course," Ryou moves, and Lettuce throws her flip-flop at him.

"Not happening."

"W-what happened with those two?" Nilla wonders aloud, pausing for a second.

"None of your business!" Ryou yells.

"Oh. TAO! WE SHOULD FIGHT, IF I WIN I TELL CHESS WHAT YAOI IS! IF YOU WIN YOU CAN BRAG ABOUT BEATING THIS SMOKING HOT CHI-"A shot is heard and Nilla falls, a tranquilizer coming out of her neck.

"No." Tao states, holding up a tranquilizer gun (Oh I get it! Tranquil means peaceful, and a tranquilizer makes a person calm… I feel stupid.)

"We're getting through these reviews pretty fast." Frost says.

"My review is next!" Tsuki stands up, putting a foot on the edge of the couch, Angel claps.

**Kuro: alright, I'm taking over this review because Tsuki is busy chucking vending machines at France and asking South Korea for tickets to a Super Junior, SHINee, 2ne1, and Big Bang concerts, so my dares**

**Torch: bring in Russia so I can kill him, same with Shizuo, L, Finny, and Hunny (the guys I fangirl over)**

**Tsuki: *walks in holding a vending machine* Kuro, are you telling Torch to let you kill some people?**

**Kuro:...maybe...**

**Tsuki: idiot *chucks the vending machine at Kuro***

**Kuro: OW! *underneath the vending machine***

**Tsuki: don't be a baby *sighs* well, I have a question for everyone, I GOT TICKETS TO KPOP CONCERTS, WANT TO COME WITH! except for Masaya/Melissa**

**Keiichiro and Shizuo: LETS KILL IZAYA!**

**Torch: go to Animefreak, that's where I watched Durarara! or Hulu**

**Kuro: CAN SOMEONE GET THIS VENDING MACHINE OFF OF ME!**

**Tsuki: I could, but I don't want to *sits on the vending machine laughing* well, later**

"I'm not letting you kill Russia." Torch says, "And no more people, this house is too small. Speaking of which, can some of you sit on the porch with the door open? We're using fans anyways." The knights stand up and move then Dutch drags the unconscious Nilla out while Blueberry carries Nilla's feet.

"Alright, Keiichiro, let's kill Izaya!" Tsuki jumps in front of Keiichiro, who has been sitting in a recliner silently this whole time.

"Alright, I suppose." He stands and walks with her, Torch opens a portal and they leap through.

"I'll try there." Torch says, "That only had two…"

"Well mine's next!" Jay says, jumping up.

**OK! i loved that angry birds thing so lets do it again *scene comes up with a giant stone dragon with masaya as the kishu as the stomach and? ooh ooh! ryou as part of the wooden tail.  
>dares: masaya:jump off of what evers left of the dragon.<br>truths: masaya: how does it feal to not have a...  
>nilla: ok jay weve heard enough of that *pushes away* sorry folks.<strong>

"Angry~

_**this scene has been censored by 4kids entertainment**_

"That was cool!" Jay says, plopping back down on the couch, "alright, so Masaya, how does it feel not to have a-" Nilla pushes him off the porch.

"We've heard enough, sorry folks." Nilla says.

"Next review is from someone new," Torch states.

**Hey you! Can I be in? My name is fang.  
>Looks: belly button legenth hair that is silver with black bangs. My bangs cover my eyes don't look at them. I have pale green skin and vampire fangs.<br>Animal: I am medusa's daughter do the math.  
>Adatude: no emotion but angery when that happens my hair turns in to sarcastic loves gore I drink blood.<br>Clothes: leather tank top and mid thigh skirt dragon skin boots. All black.  
>Dares: torch- tape pudding and taro taro together so pudding is in taro's arms.<br>Chess- you dare call your self chess! I've never lost a game, BRING IT.  
>All- me V.S kish deadly tennis.<br>Ichigo- get a morning gown  
>All who hate me look into my eyes*snakes appear* I have my mothers powers.<strong>

**Hey you! It's me fang! I for got stuff in my last revew*sweat drop* here it is :**  
><strong>Weapons- eyes look and turn to I drink blood from your wrist . Bow and arrows self explanatory. Blood from my left side is poison.<br>Healing- blood from my right side heals. Healing melody from my saxophone.  
>Dares- torch, strap mayssa to the table.<br>Mayssa- hold up your wrist. I'm thirsty**

"Your spelling and grammar hurts me…" Torch says, "Fine. But you have to tell me TRUTHFULLY if you read the entire last season and this one before reviewing." She snaps and Fang drops in, on Ryou's lap.

"Hm? DIE!" She stabs his neck and jumps up, "CHESS!"

"Yes?" He asks politely.

"YOU DARE CALL YOURSELF CHESS?! I DARE YOU TO PLAY AGAINST ME, I'VE NEVER LOST!" She yells at the top of her lungs. He stares at her for a few seconds, and then smirks. He snatches a black and green bag with silver buttons. He pulls out a green diamond shaped crystal. He touches it and the top springs up and flattens, turning into a chess board, pieces in black and green shoot out of appropriate squares.

"You move first." He says, gesturing at the floating board.

~fifteen seconds later~

"H-how did you beat me in three moves!?" Fang yells. Chess taps the board, and it disappears back into the crystal, which he shoves into his bag.

"I'm called Chess for a reason, Miss Fang," Chess says, standing up, "I want some cookies, you guys?"

"Yes please!" Pudding says.

"I think that's unanimous." Frost says. "No blood drinking."

"But it's a dare!" Fang retorts.

"I will turn you into an ice sculpture!" Frost yells back.

"Alright, deadly tennis then!"

"That pocket dimension was destroyed when the fourth wall shattered." Torch says, "And no one wants to see Ichigo in a nightgown." Fang pouts, and freezes, eyes beginning to glow, her body becomes rigid and she falls to the floor.

"I'll go put this in the little garden area!" Frost says, "Gomi, you know how to decorate, help me with this."

"Stop making people thinking that I'm gay," Gomi says, taking Fang's other arm. They pick her up and carry her outside. "Don't mess up my house!"

"This is his house?" Melissa asks.

"Yes, and WHO REVIVED HER?!" Gale yells. (She was killed during angry birds, it was awesome.)

"It was Fang's appearance. Whenever a hostess or host enters, everyone is revived." Dutch says, in her hand is '_Grand Rules of Truth or Dare Stories Edition 14'_. "Who wrote this book?"

"The authoress wrote it." Torch states, "Alright, next review is from a new girl named Ribbon."

**Hey could I join ? If so my name's Ribbon and here's what i look like**

**Look's: I have short ice blue hair that covers my right eye, silver eyes, white tiger ears and tail, sharp fangs and claws*cough* to bite and scratch people with *cough***

**Clothes: I wear black jeans and a white t-shirt with a blue butterfly on the front and no shoes.**

**I have a split personality one that's fun, hyper (not like pudding) and a daredevil, while the other half is insane, blood thirsty and did i mention insane ? Weapon wise i have my lucky knife, my ice whip and my trusty hand gun.**

**Dares:**

**Tart/Pudding: CANDY TIME *gets out over 9000 pixie sticks*  
>Mint: MAKE ME SUSHI NOW AND IF IT TASTES HORRIBLE I'LL *enter violent swears here*<br>Dutch: *goes insane and pulls out one of my guns* Dutch wanna have a game of kill the tree hugger with me ?  
>Pai: Pai I'm not a PaiXZakuro supporter but for this awesome fanfic I'll make an exception, GO KISS THE SUPER MODEL<br>Zakuro: KISS BACK  
>Ichigo:*still eating sushi* eat those strawberry cheesecake's for me will ya *points to 100 cakes*<strong>

**Truths:  
>Ryou: Mew Vanilla ? Seriously ?<br>Mint: Do u know Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler ?  
>Kisshu: Of all the girls u could of had why Ichigo ?<br>Ichigo: Can i hold the baby's ? *puppy eyes*  
>Torch: Your epic and Y U SO AWESOME ?<br>Everyone: DO A HETALIA COSPLAY SKIT NOW**

**Thanks for hearing me out and keep up the fanfic Peace out home dogs**

"Are you a bounty hunter?" Torch asks Ribbon, who drops down from the ceiling.

"Yeah, pretty much!"

"Cool!"

"Alright, first dare! Taruto, Pudding, in this bag there is a never-ending supply of pixie sticks!" Ribbon holds the bag out to them. They take it and sit down in the middle of the living room. "Mint, make me sushi!"

"But I don't know how to make sushi…"

"Well, Chess can help," She shoos Mint away. Chess stands up and follows to help.

"So Dutch, want to have a game of kill the tree-hugger?"

"Does the internet love bacon?" Dutch replies with a smirk.

"Pai! Kiss Zakuro, Zakuro, kiss back!"

"Did you not read the last season where I stated multiple times that I wouldn't be manipulated like that?" Pai asks.

"Uh…"

"Seriously, you think you'd people would stop making everyone make out and instead ask some interesting questions having to do with the plot, instead of the same thing over and over again like a broken record. I can summarize the last twenty chapters, other than the battle chapters, all for you! Characters are killed, characters are killed, fluff, drama, food, drama, interesting dare, drama, fluff, hate, love, Torch's actually interesting rant, and then the rest is all 'how do you really feel', or 'I'm awesome, let me demonstrate my Mary-Sue powers for all of you!" Pai stood up and now is pacing, his voice rising in intensity. Outside the window storm clouds are appearing in the sky. "Can't you all see how repetitive this has become?! You'd think that the authoresses, who I've been told some of you have actually interesting and amazing stories, would have so much originality that we'd have a hard time trying to do your ideas justice! But instead, we get a bunch of people trying to see drama and not even initiating any sort of plot. Any! I'd love to see a nod to the previous season, like maybe sending the Nick one back to jail, or a recurring theme with development over some time! Or maybe another uprising where we all have to fight, that was actually interesting!" Lightning and thunder go off, and he stops. He sighs, and sits next to Zakuro again.

"Well, at least someone can say it." Keiichiro says, looking up from his book.

"For once, I have to agree with the jerk." Mint says from the back of the couch.

"I see, well, do the truths, ribbon?" Torch asks.

"Sure… Ryou: Mew Vanilla ? Seriously ? Mint: Do u know Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler? Kisshu: Of all the girls u could of had why Ichigo? Ichigo: Can i hold the baby's ? *puppy eyes* Torch: Your epic and Y U SO AWESOME? I took out the last one, it violates the rules." Ribbon replies, taking a step back from Pai.

"Well, at least it stays with the sweet theme." Ryou says.

"I know that was directed at me, Ryou," Lettuce drones, "Grow up." Ryou glares at her.

"Yes, actually, he's friends with Aokara, he and Lizzie are at our house three times a week." Mint says, looking at Ribbon.

"WHY ICHIGO?!" Kish yells. Taruto duct tapes his mouth shut before he can rant.

"You'll thank me later." Taruto says, going back to eating the candy.

"No, they're not here." Ichigo says.

"I know, and I'm awesome because the authoress has hardly any friends and was bullied for three years straight about her hair, and was told that she was the one who needed to calm down and be nice to the others, the ones who were bullying her. She wasn't silent, either, she told all of her teachers, and they just sat by and did absolutely nothing to assist her. The girls now think that they were friends with her, by the way, and she wants more than anything to yell at them and the world. She escaped into her mind during this time and created the entire world of Dremir and the entire story since then, I was the first character she created, and she's been developing my character and changing my looks and friends and past. She's molded me into quite the likable protagonist." Everyone stares at her, "Or, you know, I was born like this. Whichever version you prefer."

"Uh… Love is back…" Dutch says

**hey do you rember me can i be in my personlity and everything changed cuz of ryou*glares at ryou*so i have to give you a new bio**

**name:love**

**weapons:lovey staff[brings people to life] duel guns[one pink one black]**

**personality:loves gore ,thinks anything scart is cool,gets really bad blush when guys[not masyauck or deep blue or tart or any tmm charters]are shirt less ,gets mood swings cuz of animal genes**

**animal gene:dog and cat**

**mew outfit:short skirt[black] pink top and black heels**

**love intrest:noone[unless someone later down the line**

**done nowTRUTHS**

**nick:did you miss me friend?**

**torch:hey who are you really annoyed by**

**DARES**

**everyone:GROUP HUG**

**masaya[or whatever]:bake me somethin good OR DIE!*loads guns*[i kill him either way]**

**ichigo&kish:soooo how have ya been happy ya married i wanted ya toogether so did my bff*wristwatch show hologram of bff squeeling*but allow my phyco brother watch them during a suger rush its ok my mom will help shes great with parenting like when she let me play with plastic bags!**

**THAT ALL HOPE I CAN BE LET IN[dont forget to pop me in watching tmm on my tv with popcorn in my hands]**

Torch stares at Love, who is sitting, tied to a chair in front of her. Her eye twitches.

"Miss… you?" Nick asks.

"If everyone would kindly move behind the barrier, it would be for the best." Chess chirps, guiding them behind a blast wall.

"You…" Torch growls, her voice sounding distorted and creepy.

"W-what… WHY ARE YOU MAD AT ME?!" Love shouts.

"I made you a Mary-Sue. I killed you off. Yet for some reason, you just waltz back in here like there's nothing wrong! You should be pissed! You should have a grudge and want to kill me until there is no chance of me seeing another sunrise!" Her hair turns to fire, her fists are covered in flames and her eyes glow orange, "You should want my blood to paint the walls! You shouldn't act as though we're best friends! And then, you tell me what to do! DO YOU NOT SEE THE ISSUE WITH THIS YOU-"

"SEE YOU NEXT TIME KITTENS!" Nilla shouts as the hostesses tackle Torch.

…

**Nick; so… I'm a man servant?**

**Moon; hush Nick! Alright, do you promise not to kill anyone? **

***nods* *Moon removes the duct tape***

**Alright, until next time, NICK HAS A GIRLFRIEND WHO HE LIKES KISSING IN DARK HALLWAYS. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So I… I sort of did something stupid.**

**Nick; what did you do?**

**I talked to Mrs. Flamer. **

**Dutch; why in the world would you do that?**

**I… I just wanted to see why she thinks the way she does.**

**Nilla; why do I feel like something has to happen now?**

**Well… no more dares in reviews. They have to be sent to me via private messaging. Otherwise, Truth or Torture will be deleted. I own nothing, roll film… **

_**Chapter 6;**_

**Can someone Gibbs slap me?**

Love stands in front of Torch, who looks irritated, partially because Love is forcing Jay to change the order of reviews, but mostly because she's been duct-taped upside down to a wall.

"Alright, that should do it; your review is first, Love." Jay says, sitting back down next to Nick.

"Perfect," Love says, "Let's begin shall we."

**i actully was super mad you made me a mary- sue seeing as im not perfect in anyway i mean look at my hair when i wake up [big puffball] and i never have time to do it i do it 3 times a week the rest i just put it in a really bad ponytail then i spend more time rereading your fanfics[and a couple harry potter or doctor who ones]then doing my homework above standerds i beleieve i should gut you alive but i cant cause it dosent match my personilty that mary-sue you made wasent what i gave you sooooo suck it**

**dares**

**everyone:go jump in a hole and starve while i laugh im mad at you people[growls]**

**mint:[straps to board and hangs on wall sets up force feild around mint and me and does target practice]**

**TRUTHS**

**torch:how do you feel after hearing what i said how do you feel**

**ichigo:hi im sorry for trying to hurt you before but i just want to be friends[holds out hand waiting to see if ichigo shakes it]**

**if she says yes yay ichigo was my fave mew because lettuce just made me mad at her**

**if she says no aww but its ok i still idolize her**

**byeo :)**

**if you change a word of this torch -_-**

**p.s i almost called you church sowwy been watching way to much red v.s blue [awesome by the way] update sooon!**

"Hey Dutch, slow clap for me?" Torch asks, smirking. Dutch gives her a look and Pai starts slow clapping. "Thank you Pai. Good job, Love, I thought things were getting pretty boring around here. The authoress tends to piss off people when bored. You're welcome here anytime." Love looks shocked for a second.

"So that's how you feel then? You're not mad at me?" Love asks, "You're the Mary-Sue! You never get angry and you always have a perfect reason!"  
>"Well there's always a reason for everything, I just don't realize why I do things before I do them. No using Mint as target practice or killing us, though. Killing is getting unoriginal. Hey, remember when I paired Nick up with Lettuce for a few weeks? That was weird."<p>

"Yeah, that was strange," Nilla says, bringing in a large bowl of white cheddar popcorn (A/n; you must try this! It's freaking amazing! Smart food is the best, in my opinion.).

"Do the truths, will you dear?" Torch asks. A few pieces of popcorn are surrounded by energy and float over to Torch's mouth.

"Oh… Sure…" Love says, "Ichigo: hi I'm sorry for trying to hurt you before but i just want to be friends." She holds out her hand and smiles. (Seriously, why doesn't Ff use Times new roman?)

"W-well… I guess that sounds nice…" Ichigo says, taking Love's hand and shaking it. Liquid floats through the air between their faces to Torch.

"Can someone move my cup closer to me?" Torch asks after swallowing.

"I could just cut you down," Chibi says, holding up a knife.

"Nah, I'm pretty comfortable, although the knights will probably cut me down when they finish whatever the heck they're doing, did they tell anyone where they went?"

"They told me," Taruto says, looking up from the sketchbook he took from Gale. A picture of Gale has been given a goatee and random things are dancing around him, including a banana and a stegosaurus, both are wearing top hats. "They went to go search for some people that they were 'destined to meet' or something. Gale went because he doesn't trust Tao not to kill someone called Lunae."

"Oh, that's what happened!" Torch laughs, "All right, let's do the next review!"

"It's from Angel," Blueberry says, sitting up from reading a book from the bookcase behind her.

**Pai's right. We need to come up with more original dares! That or have another problem to solve. Speaking of problems, I feel like there's something off. *shrugs* If it's important Torch can whack me on the back of the head later.  
>Lettuce: How long are you going to remain mad at Ryou?<br>Chess: Is there anyone you can't beat at chess?  
>Pai, Kish, and Tartuo: Switch brains for the rest of the chapter.<br>Nick: Do all of a mew's dares for two chapters. Torch gets to pick the lucky mew.  
>That's all for now!<strong>

"Alright, so what am I forgetting?" Angel asks, scratching her head.

"We have to save the world!" Tsuki yells, leaping up from the couch where she's been asleep for two weeks. Angel stares at her, and she slaps both hands over her mouth. Torch rips herself from the wall, dropping to her feet somehow. She grabs Tsuki and drags her outside, leaping onto the roof.

"What was that about?" Zakuro asks.

"N-nothing! So Lettuce, how long are you going to be mad at Ryou?" Angel stammers.

"Until he stops annoying me," Lettuce says, Ryou attempts to talk to her and she kicks his face with her boot.

"Chess! Where is he?"

"I'm right here," Chess says, smiling, he's not wearing a shirt and most of his chest is covered in bandages, "I'm fine, by the way. Just a little fight! So what's your question?"

"Is there anyone you can't beat at chess?" Angel asks.

"Hmm… if I were to meet another game master of chess, I may lose. It's like that for all game masters, except for the challenges. The current one is sort of my boss, and the last one comes around just to tease him." Chess smiles and sits down.

"Pai, Taruto, Kish, switch brains, Nick, take all the dares of a mew, Torch picks."

"Zakuro's dares! I pick Zakuro's dares!" Torch yells down from the roof, "And Love, ignore Tsuki's first dare!"

"Wait what is… well then, alright. Next review is from Moon," Love calmly says.

**Moon: well then... I'm a bit scared to give dares at the risk of Nick having to do them.  
>Cameron: Boring! *takes laptop* teach me to use this now princess.<br>Moon: *hits Cameron and takes it back* stop that.  
>Aden: Idiot...<br>Cameron: *punches Aden* Do not make me beat you up again.  
>Aden: *scoffs* whatever<br>Moon: If you two keep fighting you have to spar against me... Or Ethan  
>Both: *silent*<br>Moon: Thought so. *crash* Hm? They found us. *laughs* I'll catch you later Torch. Gotta take care of a problem. Ethan! Hunter! Time to go. *runs out with knights***

"Thank you moon, for having a review that has no dares or adds a possiplot to the story at all," Torch laughs as she strides in, dragging Tsuki by the ear.

"What in the world is a possiplot?" Ribbon asks.

"I'm pretty sure she just made that up." Flower replies.

"Well, not me, but the authoress, the word anyways," Torch reaches into the air and summons a panel, "You know how in fan fiction there are alternate universe personalities? The most popular being snapped or gender bent. Say that each of these people exists in an alternate timeline of the universe where things went differently. Each of these timelines has a starting point that is similar, this is the timeline seed. Like a tree, the timelines branch off and form completely different paths, while still being somewhat similar. Everything that happens within your timeline blocks some possible turns, and opens new ones. With every decision you make, you guide the path of your timeline, the possible turns, or paths if you will, would be called possiplot, as the path chosen guides the plot of your life. So possiplot is a combination of possibilities and plot, referring to the possible paths your life can take."

"So there's going to be plot to this?" Mint asks, "You know, again?"

"Yes! And I think it'll be soon…" Torch replies gleefully, "Which means we should enjoy our time and not waste it bickering! The next review is from Ribbon."

"It's about time!"

***Nomming on the sushi Chess made* THANKS CHESS *hugs* Mint your sushi sucked but I'm not gonna kill u *mutters* yet *goes back to watching Pewdiepie and Tobuscus***

**Truths:**

**Melissa: *slender man slowly creeping up behind her* hey Mel i found u a new friend *points behind you*  
>PaiKisshu: what's your opinion on Kisshu X Pai one shots on fanfic and other sites ?  
>Lettuce: If i remember the episode correctly u said in one of the TMM episodes that you where bullied, are u still being bullied ?<br>Taruto: if you could chose the one place to be right this second where would u be ? Oh and thanks for taping Kish's mouth shut**

**Dares:**

**Aokara: CHAIR MODE ACTIVATED BOOP  
>Mint: watch rosarioVampire and give me your reaction<br>Kisshu: *rips the tape off* ok sorry about the stupid question, to make up for it I'll gladly ask this. Does Ichigo's father still hate you ?  
>Pudding: *glomps* DO A GYMNASTICS ACT WITH ME<br>Zakuro: *hiding behind u away from Pai* save me  
>Ryou: DA **** MAN *shoots and stabs him* . . . . *breaths out* ok I'm good<strong>

**HOW U KNOW I WAS A BOUNTY HUNTER ?**

"I'm sometimes psychic." Torch says, pointing to her head and smiling like a lunatic, "Okay, so do the truths."

"Right! Melissa: *slender man slowly creeping up behind her* hey Mel I found u a new friend *points behind you* Pai/Kisshu: what's your opinion on Kisshu X Pai one shots on fanfic and other sites? Lettuce: If I remember the episode correctly you said in one of the TMM episodes that you where bullied, are u still being bullied? Taruto: if you could chose the one place to be right this second where would u be? Oh and thanks for taping Kish's mouth shut," Ribbon reads.

"Why do you people do this to meeee!?" Melissa screeches as she runs from slenderman.

"He's my brother. That's incest." Kish says, "And digusting."

"And you- where did Pai go?"

"He left earlier when he saw the review." Zakuro states, flipping through channels on television, "Oh look, Bridezillas is on. I love this show."

"No, considering those girls all were pregnant by our freshman year, and are being called sluts. I just sit in a corner and read. Ichigo goes to my school now, though, so that's a bonus." Lettuce answers, looking a bit relieved.

"I choose to be at home, I'm bored." Taruto sneers, "No one has given me any interesting dares in a long time, it's bothering me old hags."

"Hey, that's… completely accurate…" Kitty sighs, looking a bit depressed.

"Um… dares… Aokara, chair mode activated boop!"

"But I'm not Sven!" Aokara shouts, covering his head and curling into a ball. An awkward silence reigns until Pai starts chuckling.

"That was the weirdest moment to reenter wasn't it?" Pai asks, taking his place next to Zakuro, "Oh look Bridezillas is on. Do I have to rant again Ribbon? No more telling people to watch things!" Lighting explodes behind him and he glances at Zakuro and pulls her closer.

"Fine, so does Ichigo's dad still hate you?"

"With the power of a thousand suns," Kisshu shrugs.

"Alright, so Pudding, do gymnastics with me!" They are promptly shoved outside by Jay.

"Hey Na no Da!" Pudding yells.

"Not in Gomi's house!" Torch replies, "So she's hiding behind Nick, and I need to do this." She throws a dagger through Ryou's stomach without glancing away from her screen. "Well then, if someone will heal him, the next review is from Layla."

***humming quietly to self* Nick has a girlfriend? Cool. And it's great to hear from you again, Torch!**

**Dares:  
>Masaya...or Melissa...or whoever you are: Go on stage and sing a song praising all of your deaths.<br>Ichigo: I want chocolate. Gimme some chocolate.  
>Kish: Put this crown on *puts a ridiculously heavy crown on his head and glues it on* Don't take it off.<br>Taruto: GROW FAIRY WINGS. NOW. WITHOUT ANY MAGICAL POWERS OR ANYTHING.  
>Pai: Put this on. *hands him a pink dress* And sing about gumdrops and cookies until Tart here finally manages to grow fairy wings. Once he does, you are permitted to take off the dress and stop singing.<strong>

**Truths:  
>Tao: *takes hat and starts to edit the video tape* Thanks.<br>TMM Cast: *creepy smile* Who all wants to play Live Angry Birds again?\**

**Happy almost Thanksgiving! Though it might be Christmas by the time this review shows up...oh well. Bye!**

"This is going to be the best song ever." Angel squeals, spinning around in her chair.

"Alright, I'm dedicating this to my old body then!"

Oh once I was happy, at the top of the world without a care,

Then I was pulled into this world with all these fan girls,

Now my girlfriend was ripped from my arms and I was killed so many times,

And the fan girls sing.

Die, die, and die. You are a Gary-Stu

Die, die, die nobody likes you,

Die, die, die, so we will kill you,

Die Masaya.

Well I've been dissected, frozen alive,

Decapitated who knows how many times?

I think I even had my liver torn out!

Torch; nope, not yet. We should do that.

Yes- I mean no please don't!

And the fan girls sing

Die, die, die, you're a gary-stu,

Die, die, die, everyone hates you.

Die, die, die, so we kill you,

Die Masaya.

I was gay once, and then I was straight and became a girl.

At first it was bad until I got used to it

Now I can use my tits to get anything from any guy

I don't even have to try!

But now the fan girls sing

Die, die, die, you're a Mary-Sue

Die, die, die, no one loves you

Die, Melissa

I can't catch a break, but now I know,

I can always steal the show!

So go on and sing, I'll just stand here.

Go on now, I'm just like you!

Come on now, you're characters are similar!

What, you scared? See the truth

From my point of view!

Then you can go through my deaths and

Praise them all, they make you laugh but they make me

Strong

"That was… better than most songs," Torch says, looking a bit shocked.

"So… Ichigo, give me chocolate, Kish, wear this," Layla snaps out of her confusion and hands Kisshu the hat.

"Yeah, no." Ichigo retorts.

"Psh, fine! Taruto! Grow wings!"

"Uh… oh!" Taruto exclaims. Plants grow up and latch onto his back, forming flowery fairy wings, "How's this?"

"Can they work?"

"Um…" He closes his eyes and the plants latch onto the wall, pulling him higher until he rests on the beam, "Can't fly, but they could be helpful."

"Nope, doesn't count!"

"It's not like he's a mew mew in anyone here's mind, I mean that's a weird plot twi- Torch why are you leaving the room?" Lettuce asks.

"I'm not telling!" Torch rolls into the kitchen, "Lettuce is in charge!"

"Oh, well then," Lettuce stands, setting her book down, "Continuing from Taruto sprouting wings, if you will, Ms. Layla."

"Right, Pai-

"Nope, nope, so much nope! Come on Zakuro, let's go watch a movie or something!" Pai says. He grabs Zakuro's hand and drags her into the kitchen, "Torch girl, make a portal!"

"Well… that happened," Nilla says, laughing awkwardly.

"Alright, the next review is from Tsuki!" Lettuce claps, changing the subject quickly.

"Wait but my truths!"

"Tsuki!"

**Tsuki: *bouncing off of the walls literally and is fangirling* I'M SO EXCITED, RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! JACK FROST IS SO HOT!**

**Kuro: *eye twitches* yeah, whatever *adds Jack Frost(ROTG) to list of people he wants to kill***

**Tsuki: ANYWAY, OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! XD**

**Kuro: *sighs* Tsuki, calm down, you're insane**

**Tsuki: NO! *still bouncing off of the walls* NOW FOR SOMETHING I HOPE WILL BE DIFFERENT!**

**Kuro: *sighs***

**Dares**

**Love: DIE YOU MARY-SUE B*TCH! *pulls out a LOT of weapons and starts shooting at her***

**Pai: FOR GIVING THAT SPEECH YOU ARE NOW A BUNNY RABBIT FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Zakuro: YOU HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF BUNNY PAI!**

**Truths**

**Everyone: ARE YOU EXCITED FOR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!?**

**Jack Frost/Dragon King: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PICK JACK FROST AS YOUR NAME!? YOU ARE NOT HOT!**

**Kuro: dad, if you try to hurt her then I will murder you ruthlessly**

**Tsuki: GUYS, MEET MY ETERNAL SERVANT, SLENDERMAN!**

**Slenderman: *waves, devours Melissa/Masaya and leaves***

**Kuro: Tsuki, calm down**

**Tsuki: NEVER! but then again *blush* Suavemente, besame, que yo quiero sentir tus labios**

**Kuro: uh...*blushes***

**Tsuki: Dutch should know what this means**

"He just has to be a rebel and destroy my dares!" Tsuki yells, "Truths then! Everyone: ARE YOU EXCITED FOR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS!? Jack Frost/Dragon King: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PICK JACK FROST AS YOUR NAME!? YOU ARE NOT HOT!"

"I didn't choose Jack Frost as my name, my mother did!" Jack says, standing in the middle of the room, his arms crossed, "Besides, you don't even know what I look like. But just so you know, I can do this." He holds out his arm and energy surrounds it, snow begins falling slowly, swirling around and landing on people's noses.

"I saw that, good movie!" Torch shouts from the kitchen.

"I am Jack Frost, you just have to live with that."

"Well if you're Jack Frost who's your mom, Emma Frost?"

"She was."

"Was?"

"Dead, since I have nothing else to do, I'm just going to go spar with Gale, he's somewhere around here."  
>"Why do most of the people from Dremir have no parents?" Pudding asks.<p>

"Mostly powers, as they have a great sacrifice for their abilities, mostly of happiness. All happiness must be earned from the appointment of powers onwards," Chess says, looking though the bookshelves.

"I see… so the next review is from M3W ANJU. Why are there so many mew names on here?" Lettuce whispers the latter sentence.

**HAYZOS! Can I join?**

**Name: Candy Ikatarshi-Fong  
>Parents: Urr, take a guess.<br>Age:13  
>What am I: Mostly alien, with a little bit of monkey.<br>What I look like: Caramel eyes, blond hair with brown streaks.  
>What I wear: Red mini skirt, Brown knee high boots, orange tank top.<strong>

**Now, for my dares:**

**Hosts/Hostesses: People, we have got wedding to plan in about eight years, and its never to early to plan.  
>Pudding: Did you know you were an alien?<br>Mews ex Pudding: Do you know what happened during the dome insedent?  
>Pudding &amp; Taruto:I am your daughter from the future! Hi! *hugs*<br>Kisshu & Ichigo: I am your neice from the future! Hi! *only hugs Kish* Old Hag.  
>Bakas: DIE! *grabs mini fire gun*<br>Mews: Sing Wings! Sing Wings!  
>Pudding: Here, candy! But share some with Daddy.<br>Berrii: Get murdered! *shot in head with bazoka***

**Buh Bi now!**

"No!" Angel shouts, tackling the girl to the ground and duct-taping her to a chair before she can say anything.

"So… a no to that?" She asks.

"I remembered what I have to do, I'll be back." Angel shoves a rag in Anju's mouth and duct-tapes it closed. She hops off of the girl and runs to Torch, Tsuki on her heels.

"Right… so if her dare is off limits, Mew Rosemary?"

"Yes, that's me." Rosemary stands next to Lettuce, "this is my review."

**Hi guys I was wondering if I could join heres stuff bout moi  
>Name: Mew Rosemary (or just Rosie)<br>Hair: Chin length black hair with silver streaks  
>Eyes: midnight blue with silver flecks<br>Height: 5'4  
>Species: alien, human,goddess, angel,she devil<br>Usual outfit: black skinny jeans, silver top, and silver converse  
>Mew animal: basically every endangered cat (i bet u can guess my fave animal :) )<br>Mew outfit: kinda like ichigos but silver**

"Um… why are they freaking out?" Lettuce asks.

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with Tao getting called back by his group." Gale says, sitting down next to Chess.

"Oh you have no idea," Torch says, running through to the basement. Angel and Tsuki follow behind her.

"Well, let's follow," Taruto says, leaping into the basement, plants guiding his way. The others shrug, and follow suit.

**So yes, my head cannon includes a very complicated tier system of the mew mews based on color, and Taruto is basically the most powerful because why not. **

**Moon; interesting.**

**I know, also, Zakuro is terrified of thunderstorms and lightning. That's why Pai calms down when lighting or thunder goes off. **

**Nick; that's complex. How do you get these ideas?**

**Alongside the idea of Zakuro and Pai knowing each other as children, because Zakuro's grandmother is the previous purple mew and Pai's grandfather is her best friend. It's really, really complicated. Maybe I'll explain later. For now, message me your dares. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Countdown begins soon.**

**Nick; alright, what is it for?**

**You'll see.**

_**Chapter seven; **_

_**Thanks anon, I stole them from the president.**_

Everyone is gathered around a table with holograms floating above. Small rectangles display moments from the story. They show clips of the mews and aliens, no hostesses or hosts. The scenes are scenes with rebellion against Torch and the show.

"What's the big deal?" Ichigo asks, "you mentioned the future, didn't you, Angel?"

"Yes, well… about that…" Angel coughs nervously, trying to stall for time. She sighs, "Alright, I'll tell you, I came from the future, I'm- urk!" A blade is shoved between her ribcage, she falls forwards. A group of people charge out from glowing portals around the room. From the center one, Tao steps through. He's changed into a uniform, a long-sleeved black jacket with red buttons from the bottom of his shirt to his jaw. He stares at Torch, and then frowns.

"I'm sorry." He lunges, grabbing her arm and punching her in the stomach. They brawl for a few minutes, but Tao strikes a nerve in her neck, making her fall down. Another person carries her away. The hostesses charge Tao, the other workers take them down. He strides over to where the mews have gathered. "You are all accused of breaking a timeline. You will be given one chance to redeem yourself." He holds up his wrist slightly, as he adjusts his watch he continues. "You have to complete a trial, should you all fail and lose consciousness or die; your timeline will be doomed. You have one chance. Make the best of it." He presses a button on his watch, and leaves. The mews fade away, Ichigo tries to tackle him, but falls onto the ground.

"What… h-he can't do that? We can't be doomed!" Ichigo yells, hitting the ground.

"Ichigo, look," Mint says. Ichigo raises her head to look around. They stand in a ruined temple, carved pillars surround them, some are toppled over, and all are made of white stone. Vines grow everywhere, covering the ground in a green carpet with brightly colored flowers poking through. Ahead of them is a wall of trees, birds and monkeys and animals call out.

A voice speaks overhead, "Get to the temple, and grab the gem. There are several challenges along the way, and the temple is booby trapped. If someone dies, they will be revived only if you are successful. Begin."

"Alright, everyone partner up, no partnering up with your girlfriend or boyfriend." Pai says, "Lettuce, choose first."

"I choose Mint." Lettuce says. Mint steps next to Lettuce. "Zakuro, you go next."

"I'll take Deep Blue. Kish, you're up next."

"Taruto, Pudding, would you like to choose next?"

"I choose Pai Na no Da. Ichigo can choose next."

"I choose Akasaka. Ryou, it looks like you have Aoyama." They look at each other.

"Alright, this way, we can split up slightly, but keep relatively close, and never out of sight of your partner," Pai begins, he starts walking to the jungle, "If you're in danger, don't scream. Shout 'help, help, help' don't stop calling out until someone helps you. You're going to want to transform before we enter. The mews quickly change, and they enter the forest.

Ten minutes pass, Pai and Pudding are following a trail of stones, which seem to signal a path. Ichigo and Keiichiro have gone left, Kish and Taruto are close to their right. Ichigo's voice calls out "Help, help, help." They start running in her direction, and run into Keiichiro.

"Quickly, hurry!" He says. He leads them, but before they get there, Ichigo's cries are cut off with a crunch and squish. They step forward to see a group of panthers, they're standing over something. One moves, revealing a pink outfit, stained with blood. Ichigo's body comes into view; chunks are taken out of it. Pai turns, picking up Pudding and heading the other way, placing his hand over her mouth. Once he gets out of hearing range, he breaks into a sprint, following the stones.

"P-pai, what were those cats doing? They weren't eating her, right? She's fine, right?!" Pudding gets louder, beginning to cry.

"I'm sorry, Pudding, we couldn't save her." He replies, slowing down. He sees the temple ahead, and calls out fairly loudly, "I found it!" The others head out of the jungle, one group at a time. Kish and Taruto show up first.

"Hey Pai, nice, this is going to be fairly easy, huh?" He notices Pudding, who has begun to sob, "W-who… who was injured?"

"Pudding, are you alright?" Taruto asks, placing his hand on her back. She turns and jumps down, hugging him.

"I-ichigo… C-cats…t-they," She hiccups. Kish stares at Pai.

"I'm sorry, Kish, we didn't get to her in time." Pai says, "We can save her, we just have to get into the temple."

"I-… you… I" He lowers his head and nods. They turn to the stairs. They begin the long trek upwards.

"Where's Akasaka?" Aokara asks.

"I guess he was caught by the cats… it'll be fine, so long as we get through this." Pai says.

"Can't be too hard, I mean, what's a few booby traps considering what-"Crackling spreads from underneath Masaya's foot. Pai jumps back, pulling Taruto. Kish goes to leap, as the six steps between him and Masaya fall, bringing them down. Ryou goes to step back, and slides, falling after them. Several snaps accompany the deafening thud of the steps crashing to the bottom. Pai is left to look down at the debris.

Taruto runs forward only to be pulled back by Pai. Pai begins to speak, "L-let's just… move on… they'll… they'll come back…"

"B-but… we may be able to save them!" Taruto shouts, struggling. Pai crouches to look at him.

"No, we can't, I don't think Kish is dead, but a fall from this height would knock anyone unconscious," He stands up, "well, what are we doing here? Move along! Let's get this over with, and quickly."

They continue their journey, going from room to room, Ryou, followed by Mint and Pudding, then Deep Blue accompanied by blue knight, then Zakuro; one by one they are knocked unconscious or killed. By snakes and moving walls with spikes, and falling rock and debris, they're taken down; Zakuro and Deep Blue are the only ones to survive, only falling unconscious. Leaving only three people; Lettuce, Taruto, and Pai.

"So what if the world resets, we remember this life don't we?" Lettuce asks.

"What kind of life is this anyways? We're forced to play a game, and do what people tell us, we've become robots of who we used to be, and we're basically nothing." Taruto says.

"True, perhaps it was all created as a metaphor, or a lesson, to teach us." Pai suggests.

"Or maybe, maybe it was a mistake," Lettuce says, Pai and Taruto stare at her, "Well, think about it. T- T…. I don't remember her name, but the girl who was in charge! She said something about multiple universes within a story. There had to be some that weren't good, and were ditched like this. So maybe someone is manipulating all the universes, choosing which ones deserve to survive or not, by what they think is good."

"Like some sort of high council, choosing what people do with their lives, while leaving a false belief that the people in the universe have any control over their lives. Which could explain why we changed so much during the story, and there were some contradictions. Someone, who is in charge, messed up in the past and tried to fix it," Pai replies.

"So, you're saying that someone made a mistake, and couldn't fix it, so they ended our world?" Taruto asks.

"Maybe we were past some sort of dimensional best-by date." Pai replies. Lettuce lets out an _eep_, and drops to the ground. Pai shoves Taruto out of the way, and goes to follow. He falls backwards, cracking his head.

The darts swooshing overhead stop, and Lettuce and Taruto rush over to Pai. Several darts protrude from his neck, blood pooling behind him.

"No…" Taruto whispers. His shoulders start to shake.

"Taruto, I'm sorry, I should have paid attention to where I was walking…" Lettuce says.

"No, it's not your fault," he stands up and runs to the next door shoving it aside, Lettuce follows, slowly. A scream sends her rushing into the next room, which has filled with vines. She passes through a section, to see Taruto, dangling from the ceiling. She slaps her hands over her mouth to silence a scream. She walks around him, to the next room.

A voice speaks, "So only one of you survived, huh? Well, the next part is easy." A whirring noise causes Lettuce to turn around. Blocks slide back and forth over a pit. "All you have to do is get over this gap, a mere twenty feet, before the gas filling the room kills you. Ready? Begin."

Lettuce jumps onto the first platform, then the second, and the third. The fourth one is a bit away, so she backs up and leaps and…. Barely makes it, she pulls herself up, seeing that this is the last platform, she hesitates a bit before leaping. Her walking is slowing down, she's heading for the bright red button at the end of the path, and she's so close. She falls to her hands and knees, and keeps moving onwards. The voice is back. It talks about how foolish her entire team was, how they should learn their lesson. White is surrounding her vision, she's army crawling, but she can almost reach the button. The voice tells her to just give up, but she can't. Because Lettuce is a mew, she might not be the strongest but she'll never give up. She's so close, she reaches out for the button.

She fails.


End file.
